


El interrogatorio

by LadyVrammoryn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A Moira le va el BDSM, A Sombra le gusta Widow, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominant Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Doomfist tiene los mejores dedos del mundo, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Humor, Immobility, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Nipple Play, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Reaper finge que no está salido, Rimming, Submissive Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Todo esto está narrado de forma más bien mamarracha, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, bisexual reader, pero lo está
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 22:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVrammoryn/pseuds/LadyVrammoryn
Summary: La lectora se encuentra en plena misión cuando Reaper la sorprende y decide llevarla a la base de Talon para interrogarla sobre sus propósitos. Por supuesto, la lectora no va a dejar que le arruinen sus planes millonarios, así que decide encargarse de cada agente de Talon aprovechando sus respectivas debilidades.
Relationships: Doomfist: The Successor | Akande Ogundimu/Reader, Moira O'Deorain/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Reader, Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper te sorprende en plena misión y te lleva a la base de Talon. Widowmaker muestra mucho interés por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teasing, dirty talk y nipple play con Widowmaker.

La batalla se ha prolongado demasiado y sabes bien por qué: estás perdiendo, pero te niegas a rendirte. Sabes que los agentes de Talon no dudarán en matarte.

Esto no es lo que tendría que estar pasando.

Esquivas un nuevo ataque, las afiladas garras metálicas que refuerzan los guantes de Reaper acuden en tu busca y, afortunadamente, se clavan en tu hombro en vez de en tu cara. Escuchas el silbido del metal y la tela de tu armadura al rajarse. Cargas hacia delante y el peso de tu cuerpo consigue hacer que su brazo retroceda. Desgraciadamente, no suelta la escopeta. La gira y te golpea con la culata. Te desarma. Retrocedes, pero has calculado mal: detrás de ti no queda espacio. Tus omóplatos golpean la pared fría de uno de los contenedores y Reaper presiona tu cuello con su antebrazo.

Como último recurso, le enseñas los dientes.

—¿Para quién trabajas? —Escuchas su lúgubre y oscura voz tras la máscara.

No reaccionas. Él ha notado enseguida que algo no cuadraba, jodiendo la misión por la que ibas a sacar dos millones e iniciando la pelea. Desde luego, este agente es bueno en lo que hace, muy profesional… y eso tiene sentido, pues no podría salir bien parado tan a menudo si no tuviese cabeza.

Y, siendo tan calculador, probablemente le dará prioridad a sacarte información sobre lo que hacías.

Intentas seguir mostrándote desafiante, pero empiezas a analizar tus posibilidades: hay pocas de salir ilesa de todo esto. Si hablas, todos tus planes se irán a la mierda. Si no lo haces, también, porque tras el interrogatorio donde permanecerás callada vendrá la tortura… y, quizá, la muerte.

—Habla —te ordena Reaper. Su voz grave y rota es de por sí una amenaza considerable, pero como ve que nada parece surtir efecto contigo, te acerca el cañón de una de sus escopetas a la cara. El tacto es templado bajo tu barbilla (ha disparado un par de veces durante vuestra pelea).

No puedes seguir luchando, el silencio está haciendo que se enfurezca más y tampoco tienes un plan B. Hasta aquí has llegado. No se te ocurre ninguna alternativa: tu destino está en sus manos. Tú. Tú estás en sus manos.

¡Un momento!

Una idea cruza tu mente a la velocidad del rayo: ¿y si lo seduces? No sería la primera vez que engatusas a un enemigo. No estás precisamente sexy cubierta de sudor y suciedad tras la pelea, sobre todo con la armadura… pero qué más dará, la otra opción es aceptar que te mate. Clavas la mirada en las rendijas que conforman los ojos de su máscara y agachas ligeramente la cabeza hasta que tu boca rodea el cañón del arma sugerentemente. La metáfora sobre tu boca y su escopeta no podría ser más explícita, por eso él la comprende de inmediato… y reacciona con sobresalto.

—¿Hablar? ¿No prefieres que use mi boca para esto?

Aunque no puedes ver su expresión, por el modo en que casi se le cae el arma dirías que no has conseguido tu objetivo. Casi te dan ganas de reír al pensar que has puesto nervioso al imponente asesino de Talon.

—No vas a engañarme de una forma tan burda —replica él, sobreponiéndose a la impresión inicial y obligándote a darle la espalda para atarte las manos—. Si no quieres hablar aquí, lo harás en nuestra base.

—Espera, ¿ _eso_ que noto es tu escopeta… o es que te alegras de verme?

—Silencio.

Te presiona con más fuerza contra el contenedor para que no puedas hablar, pero sí, se ha guardado las armas. Lo que has sentido que rozaba involuntariamente tu muslo no era ninguna escopeta. Aunque da igual, no parece dispuesto a dejarse engatusar. Al menos sabes que aún es humano… solo que con demasiado autocontrol. Quizá tengas una oportunidad si das con algo que le haga perderlo.

—Me vas a partir la espalda —protestas. aunque no te está haciendo ningún daño. Y, dichas estas palabras, te revuelves como tratando de ponerte cómoda o soltarte y aprovechas para restregarte contra la erección que le has provocado.

En ese momento, sientes que un peso ligero aterriza detrás de ti. Escuchas un breve repiqueteo de tacones.

—¿Me has llamado? _Oh, là, là…_ ¿ _Pour moi?_

Jurarías que puedes sentir una mirada sobre tu espalda, tus muñecas atadas y tu culo, que ya no está apretándose contra nadie porque Reaper se ha alejado al darse cuenta de lo que hacías.

—Nos la llevamos para interrogarla, Widowmaker. Trabaja contra Talon y pienso llegar al fondo de este asunto.

—Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a caer en eso —murmuras con la mejilla contra el contenedor. Recibes un azote en el culo que te endereza. Unas manos agarran tus brazos y al girarte descubres a una escultural mujer de piel azulada y ojos dorados.

Ha sido ella.

— _Magnifique_ —comenta. Te obliga a caminar en la dirección que ella marca.

* * *

Te han dejado atada en una silla. La sala está vacía y bastante oscura, y llevas un rato así. Intentas soltarte las manos o los pies, pero es imposible. Tu sangre circula mal y notas que las extremidades se te hinchan, haciendo más difícil todavía que logres soltarte. No sabes qué hacer. La idea de seducir a Reaper ha salido muy mal, pues era evidente que alguien como él tendría demasiado autocontrol como para dejarse engañar.

La próxima vez que venga a interrogarte no tendrás ningún as en la manga.

Y, por supuesto, la puerta de la sala donde te retienen se abre antes de que hayas podido trazar un plan. Una bombilla muy tenue se enciende en alguna pared.

—Has puesto _très nerveux_ a Gabriel. ¿Qué le has hecho?

La mujer de piel azul cierra la puerta tras su espalda y se queda apoyada contra su superficie. Te mira con una sonrisa ladeada. Hay suficiente luz como para que su presencia te corte momentáneamente la respiración: es preciosa. A juzgar por su mirada curiosa, dirías que siente una intriga absoluta por lo sucedido… Reaper, o Gabriel, no ha debido de darle detalles.

Un momento, ¿esta belleza es quien te dio ese azote en el culo? Eso es muy interesante…

—¿Ha vuelto a comenzar el interrogatorio? —respondes mientras terminas de sopesar tus opciones. ¿Quién es ella? (La llamaron Widowmaker, ¿no?) ¿Por qué parece divertirle tanto todo esto?

(La cuestión de por qué es azul decides dejarla para otro momento).

—Quizá.

No parece estar aquí para seguir el interrogatorio… y eso es un golpe de suerte. Sabes que Reaper no iba a dejarse engatusar. Ella, en cambio, parece muy dispuesta. Puede que Widowmaker sea tu vía de escape.

Decides tantear el terreno.

—Lamí sus escopetas —informas—. Supongo que malinterpreté el modo en que me empotró contra la pared.

El rostro de tu interlocutora, ovalado y exquisito como la porcelana, tarda poco en componer una mueca de regocijo. Le gusta mucho lo que has dicho.

Y parece querer más.

Confirmamos: ella es tu vía de escape.

—Así que eso es lo que no quería contarme… Parecía muy alterado, casi temblaba… Imagino que se pregunta si habría podido estar _a la altura_ después de todo lo que le ha pasado a su cuerpo. —Su sonrisa se vuelve bastante maliciosa durante algunos instantes, pero luego pierde su fuerza.

Te preguntas si su piel azul también es consecuencia de algún cambio como el que menciona. Recopilas esta información y la almacenas junto al resto de datos que aún no sabes si pueden ayudarte a escapar.

—¿Estar a la altura? Me tenía inmovilizada, podría haber hecho lo que hubiese querido.

—No me refiero a eso. Tú no lo entenderías, en Overwatch no sois sujetos de ningún experimento.

«¿Overwatch…?», te preguntas. Entonces te das cuenta de que al principio te has equivocado: Widowmaker sí ha venido para interrogarte, solo que con un método sutil. Quizá Reaper la haya enviado… ¿Acaso teme que le hagas perder su preciado autocontrol y ha delegado en otra persona? Quizá es mucho más vulnerable de lo que pensaste en un principio.

Interesante.

Decides fingir que la asesina te ha engañado y que se te empieza a escapar la información.

—Sí que lo sé. La doctora Ziegler me usa de forma habitual para sus experimentos médicos.

—¿La doctora Ziegler? ¿En serio?

Ahí está: ha contestado muy rápido y con mucho más interés del que debería.

No sabe con quién está tratando.

—Sí. Pasó años probando su nanobiología conmigo.

—¿Cómo?

—No es… no es algo que… —Bajas la mirada hasta el suelo como si sintieras mucha vergüenza.

— _Chérie,_ soy un monstruo azul al que apenas le late el corazón. A mí puedes hablarme de lo horribles que son los experimentos con humanos. —Avanza varios pasos. Está segura de que su interrogatorio está funcionando.

Te gustaría saber ruborizarte o llorar a propósito, pero no sabes. Lo que sí puedes hacer es fingir que dudas de ella. Frunces el ceño, y tu interlocutora percibe exactamente lo que pretendes transmitirle. Se detiene ante ti, se inclina y agarra tus manos atadas para ponerlas contra la vena de su cuello. Es tan fría como cuando te detuvo, pero además es cierto que no parece tener pulso.

—Vaya… Hablabas en serio. —La miras con sorpresa. Finges que te lo piensas antes de continuar—: La doctora Ziegler me «hería», por así decirlo, para poner a prueba su capacidad para restaurar los tejidos. No le bastaba que fuesen cortes, tenía que ver si podía llevar la piel, los músculos hasta situaciones extremas… y después restablecerlos.

Improvisar se te da bien.

—No imagino a la buena doctora siendo tan sádica. Con esa carita de ángel…

—A mí, de todas formas…, no me molestaba que me hiciese todo eso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sus resultados eran buenos?

Qué mal disimula su curiosidad. No es buena interrogadora.

—Si quieres llamarlo así…

—¿Incrementaba tu fuerza?

—No. Es mejor no entrar en detalles…

—¿Tengo que volver a recordarte lo que soy? Nadie te entenderá nunca como yo —exclama con vehemencia—. Las dos somos víctimas.

«Víctimas». Una palabra muy interesante. ¿Realmente está mintiendo con cada palabra? ¿O esta vez se le ha escapado algo que flotaba en su subconsciente? Que se vea como una víctima de Talon es un dato digno de recordar.

—Verás…

—Habla.

—La doctora le aplicaba un tratamiento… en forma de masaje… a mis pechos —le dices con un hilo de voz y la mirada fija en el suelo, como si te diera vergüenza—. Concretamente… a los pezones. Cuando yo ya no podía soportarlo más, entonces me «curaba» y comprobaba si podía soportar el mismo trato tanto tiempo como antes.

De nuevo ese interés en sus afilados ojos dorados. Un interés bajo el que ahora reluce la lascivia más pura.

—¿Te hacía eso? ¿En su consulta? ¿En medio de Overwatch?

—Sí. Decía que no soportaba la crueldad de otras pruebas, así que era eso lo que me hacía. A mí me parecía bien…

—¿Con las manos? ¿La boca?

—Lo hacía como quería. Me ataba a su camilla y hacía tantas pruebas como necesitase. Y luego las repetía para ver si me había restaurado por completo y podía soportar el mismo trato de nuevo.

—Quién lo hubiera dicho…

Por el modo en que sus ojos se desvían, sabes que se está imaginando lo que describes. Debe de conocer a la doctora Ziegler.

—Y ahora, por culpa de esos experimentos, tengo una mayor sensibilidad.

—¿Ah, sí?

—¡Sí! Apenas un roce sobre la ropa, como el que tuve con Reaper, me hace perder el juicio. Y ahí estoy: chupando escopetas —dices casi haciendo pucheros.

—Entonces, si yo quisiera interrogarte… —No había llegado a apartarse de tu lado, así que tarda unos instantes en situarse detrás. Apoya las manos en tus hombros, mordiendo el anzuelo.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué vas a hacer? —finges sorprenderte.

—Solo tendría que…

—¡Dijiste que te lo podía contar!

—Y tú que no te molesta que te hagan todo esto. —Las manos de Widowmaker se introducen bajo tu armadura aprovechando el desgarro que hizo Reaper en tu hombro. Te acaricia los pechos por encima del sujetador.

Exageras un gemido de placer a pesar de que el roce ha sido más bien difícil de percibir.

Rápidamente, una mano cubre tu boca. Widowmaker se aleja de ti. Ignoras qué hace, pero vuelve al cabo de muy pocos segundos.

—Así tendremos más intimidad… ¿Por dónde iba? —Se sienta sobre tus muslos y pasa las manos por encima de tu ropa. Tú finges que te cuesta respirar con normalidad. Al cabo de algunos instantes, ella decide romper tu armadura y dejarte solo con la camiseta interior y el sujetador. Te masajea usando los dedos y las palmas de las manos mientras mira tu rostro con curiosidad. Sigues exagerando tu reacción, jadeando y gimiendo como si todo lo que le has contado fuese cierto.

Dirías que estás haciendo un papel muy creíble… Quizá lo arrebatadora que la encuentras tenga algo que ver con lo bien que finges.

Ella se muerde los labios.

Te levanta la camiseta y tira de las copas del sujetador para dejar tus pezones al descubierto. El suave masaje que te ha estado dando con sus ágiles y frías manos ha hecho que se te ericen. Los agarra entre sus dedos. Tú pones los ojos en blanco y tratas de reproducir la cara que crees que se te queda cuando alcanzas el orgasmo.

—Creo… que… me… oh… me voy… a desmayar…

Ella tira de su propia ropa y deja fuera del ceñido mono rosa sus pechos pequeños y pálidos. Los junta con los tuyos, se restriega contra ti para que os acariciéis mutuamente. El frío de su cuerpo te eriza todavía más la piel, lo que crea un efecto muy convincente.

—Nunca le reveles tu punto débil… Oh, bueno. —Vuelve a atrapar tus pezones entre sus dedos y los pellizca—. Nunca le reveles estos dos _puntitos_ débiles a una asesina.

Chillas y ella te tapa la boca. Suaviza momentáneamente sus placenteras atenciones.

—Ahora vas a decirme qué más te hacía la doctora.

Y aquí sabes que Widowmaker ha perdido el norte: este era el momento ideal para que te preguntase por tu misión.

—Oh… A… a veces… Ella le mostraba sus avances a la capitana Amari, una de las jefas… Me hacía sesiones de prueba delante de ella.

—¿Esa perra miraba mientras Angela te metía mano?

—Sí…

—Encaja con Amari eso de quedarse mirando. ¿Alguien más?

—Una vez… una vez trajo a Brigitte Lindholm para…

—¿La hija del ingeniero?

—Sí… Para que mirase… Y…, después de sanarme…, dejó que fuese ella quien me tocase de nuevo.

—Uh. Me encanta.

—Por favor, no puedo más. Necesito que pares, ¡no puedo más!

Se inclina sobre ti. La fría piel de su torso queda presionada contra la tuya. Su boca busca tu oído.

—¿La doctora ha hecho que te corras alguna vez?

—Ella me… digo no, nunca… No.

—¿Seguro que no? Al principio parecía que ibas a decir algo distinto. —Estás intentando pensar en una postura que requiera que tus piernas y tus manos estén libres. Es tu oportunidad—. Dime qué más te hacía. —Con un dedo, busca el elástico de tu ropa interior por dentro de los pantalones. Termina llegando hasta tu sexo… que, inevitablemente, se ha humedecido con sus atenciones. Una respuesta bastante normal que ella parece encontrar absolutamente excepcional—. Vamos, estoy segura de que te cuesta pensar en algo que no sea un poco de alivio ahora mismo. Un alivio liberador para tu encharcadísimo…

—¿Qué coño…?

La puerta se abre tras la espalda de Widowmaker. La figura encapuchada de Reaper aparece recortada contra la luz del pasillo exterior. No puedes imaginar qué expresión hay tras su máscara, pero estás segura de que debe de ser una versión exagerada de la que puso cuando lamiste su escopeta.

Menuda putada. Estabas a punto de hablarle a Widowmaker de la doctora Ziegler haciéndote la tijera, postura que habría requerido que tuvieses todo tu cuerpo libre… Libre para escapar, por supuesto. Aunque… quizá después de haberte saciado (¿cómo puede ser tan sexy una asesina sin pulso?).

—Reaper, vete. Déjanos.

—¿¡Te estás follando a nuestra prisionera!?

—Sí, ¿te importa dejarme terminar?

La mano enguantada y letal de Reaper agarra a la francesa por el brazo y la obliga a incorporarse. Ella se suelta de malas formas para volver a ajustarse la parte de arriba de su traje y ves de refilón que la tela de su entrepierna tiene una fina mancha de humedad.

Los dedos con los que te ha tocado relucen mojados.

—Se supone que tenías que interrogarla —gruñe él.

—Eso estaba haciendo, _imbécile._ Le he sacado muchísima información sobre los experimentos de Overwatch. Si no nos hubieras interrumpido, le habría hecho perder la cabeza.

Reaper se gira hacia ti. Ignoras qué expresión muestra bajo la máscara blanca que representa a la muerte, pero se te dibuja media sonrisa de orgullo porque, a pesar de que tienes la camiseta levantada y los pechos fuera del sujetador, él murmura una frase en respuesta a la de ella que te hace sentir la persona con más poder en todo el edificio.

—Esta mujer no trabaja para Overwatch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una nueva agente muestra interés por lo que ha sucedido con Widowmaker, que sigue estando muy enfadada y busca la forma de vengarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rimming, cunnilingus, nipple play y vaginal fingering con Widowmaker y Sombra.

Widowmaker dejó de estar azul para mostrarse entre rosa y amoratada antes de largarse. Reaper parecía muy en guardia. Se nota que teme dejarse engatusar y busca la forma de obligarte a hablar sin correr riesgos. Sigues creyendo que envió a la francesa a realizar el interrogatorio.

Al final te han dejado sola de nuevo.

Te retuerces una vez más en la silla intentando liberarte. Ahora estás mucho más incómoda que antes, pues la armadura rota te araña la espalda y tira debajo de las ataduras de los brazos. También tienes frío en la piel descubierta.

Ha sido una auténtica lástima que Reaper haya llegado en ese preciso instante… Estás segura de que Widowmaker habría liberado tus manos y piernas. La tenías completamente bajo tu control con esa breve historia obscena. ¡Como si tú supieras qué se dedica a hacer la doctora Ziegler! Ni perteneces a Overwatch ni sabes nada sobre esa señora, aparte del artículo que leíste hace unos años sobre sus descubrimientos médicos. Te quedaste con su nombre porque pensaste que era sorprendentemente fotogénica. Podrías soltar una carcajada en honor a lo sucedido, pero no tienes los ánimos necesarios para hacerlo. Vuelves a estar en la casilla de salida, atada, sin opciones, secuestrada y ahora sumas la ira de Widowmaker a la ecuación.

Y también te has quedado con el calentón.

Esto no puede acabar bien. Si tuvieses forma de contactar con tu jefe…

—Me preguntaba por qué la araña apagó mi sistema de seguridad.

Una voz femenina grave y de acento latino surge de algún lugar indeterminado. Está en la sala, sin duda, pero no puedes ver a nadie.

—¿Te importa taparme? —contestas con suma tranquilidad—. Se me están congelando las tetas.

—No sé si tocarte, hiciste que Gabe y la araña perdiesen la cabeza.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Acabas de decir que apagaron tu sistema de seguridad.

—Las morras como yo siempre tienen un plan B. —Ante ti, la cara de una mujer joven se materializa. Posiblemente ha estado presente desde hace un buen rato—. Boop.

Su dedo presiona suavemente tu nariz.

—Mi plan B es que tú me pongas el sujetador en su sitio, que esto empieza a ser incómodo.

—Estás en Talon, amor, no viniste acá a estar cómoda.

La recién llegada es absolutamente impresionante. El precioso moreno de su piel, sus ojos levemente entornados en una expresión aguda… Una mirada única, viva y expresiva. Muy inteligente. Su fina sonrisa se tuerce lo justo como para resultar atrayente y maliciosa, pero sin llegar a intimidar. Toma asiento sobre tus muslos, costumbre que parece estar extendiéndose muy rápido entre las agentes de Talon, y activa una especie de pantalla holográfica con las manos. Te cuesta, pero logras identificar unos dispositivos tecnológicos conectados a su brazo y a su cabeza. Incluso dirías que los hay en su espalda, a juzgar por el tacto frío y artificial de algo que no terminas de ver.

Para tu sorpresa, la chica se hace un _selfie_ contigo. Estás segura de que se te ven perfectamente la cara y los pechos.

Un recurso fácil con el que chantajear, supones.

—¿Vas a enviárselo a tus amigos?

—O a los tuyos, deja que piense.

—Oh, haberme avisado. Entonces habría posado.

Guarda las pantallas holográficas que manejaba.

—Sí, con algún mensaje en clave —se burla. Y tiene razón—. Pero si quieres que busque una imagen mejor…, tengo la grabación donde la araña te hizo gemir.

Es, con diferencia, mucho más astuta que Widowmaker. Y dirías que más ácida. Sea quien sea, no te facilitará la huida.

—Vale, voy a picar. ¿Quién eres y qué haces sentada sobre mis piernas?

—Puedes llamarme Sombra. Estoy acá porque me pareció interesante todo lo que sucedió. Creo que puedes darme unas cuantas horas de diversión.

—Ah, ¿a ti también te gusta eso de meterles mano a las prisioneras? —No estás protestando.

—No exactamente.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo objetivos propios.

Quizá sí que puedas usar a esta chica…

—¿Qué objetivos?

—Nada de tu incumbencia. Solo te diré que, si accedes a hacerme un par de favores, quizá tus ataduras se aflojen y… Oh, esa pendeja de Widowmaker apagó las cámaras de seguridad. ¡Es imposible saber a dónde fue la prisionera!

Vale, definitivamente es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Qué favores? ¿Información?

—No exactamente —repite.

—Si no especificas, no sabré si aceptar.

—Ni modo, amor. Aceptarás porque no te queda otra. —Se inclina ligeramente sobre ti para mirarte a la cara—. Boop… —En esta ocasión, su dedo presiona uno de tus pezones. Llevaban un rato relajados. Frunces el ceño sin saber si está ofreciéndote la libertad a cambio de sexo, y… por fin te coloca bien el sujetador—. Necesito un vídeo comprometedor de Gabe. No hay forma de tenerlo bajo control y eso no me gusta. Ninguna información sirve para coaccionar a un psicópata, ¿sabes? Pero si él la caga frente a Talon, entonces yo podría ayudarle a ocultar su error y quedaría en deuda conmigo.

Te echas a reír. ¡Menuda casualidad…! Ella ríe contigo, pero sin entender tus auténticos motivos. Quizá ha pensado que te gusta su perspectiva retorcida.

—Entiendo —dices por fin.

—Ah, y no olvides que tu vida depende de ello. Sin presión, ¿eh?

—Sí, sin presión —replicas con sarcasmo.

La puerta se abre de golpe y Sombra se desvanece en el aire. Miras hacia delante y reconoces a Widowmaker junto a otra mujer espigada y pelirroja.

—Control mental, ¿eh?

— _Oui._

—No dispongo de nada semejante. Tu condicionamiento neural requería un tratamiento prolongado y bastante costoso —explica haciendo un gesto con su mano. Te fijas en su elaborada manicura—. La recompensa, por otra parte, era tenerte como asesina. Esta chica, en cambio, no nos beneficiaría en nuestra plantilla. Solo necesitamos saber qué pretendía hacer.

—Me importa un bledo —explota la francesa—. Quiero controlarla.

—¿Por qué, Lacroix?

—Me ha humillado y exijo venganza.

Escuchas una risa en tu oído: Sombra. El vello de la nuca se te eriza.

—Nunca la había visto tan expresiva —te dice en tono burlón—. Y fíjate: se ha cambiado de ropa. ¿Te fijaste en que se marchó con la entrepierna mojada? La dejaste bien caliente. —Notas su lengua en tu oído. Se te entrecorta la respiración—. No me delates o no te ayudaré, ¿eh?

Maravilloso. Imaginabas que a Sombra le gustaba incordiar, pero esto es demasiado.

Solo se te ocurre que, si consigues que la francesa vuelva a acercarse a ti, la mexicana no tendrá más remedio que mantenerse alejada.

—Hemos empezado con mal pie, Widowmaker —dices.

—No te haces una idea —ladra la asesina.

—Pero no necesitas controlarme mentalmente para que te compense por el daño causado —agregas fingiendo inocencia—. Tenía la intención de llegar hasta el final, ¿por quién me tomas?

—¿Qué dices que ha pasado, Lacroix? —interviene la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

—Me ha hecho creer que pertenecía a Overwatch y me ha ofrecido información a cambio de sexo.

Sombra se desternilla de la risa junto a tu oído y, ciertamente, a ti también te está costando no reír. La versión de Widowmaker dista mucho de la realidad… y suprime _todos_ sus errores.

—¿Acaso estabas dispuesta a dárselo?

—Doctora, nadie quiere acostarse con un engendro azul y frío. Ni siquiera los necrófilos —replica en un tono sorprendentemente natural—. Sentí cierta… ilusión.

—Entonces para eso quieres el control mental: para acostarte con ella. Fuérzala sin más, está maniatada. Úsala a placer.

Ugh.

—¿No se te hace raro que discutan así sobre ti? —te pregunta Sombra en el oído, sabiendo que no puedes contestar—. A mí me pondría cachonda oír a Widowmaker decir cosas así de mí.

Anda, eso sí es interesante…

— _Non._ Eso no es lo que quiero.

Te preguntas qué es lo que quiere de ti entonces.

La doctora pelirroja se te acerca. Es muy, muy alta. Te agarra del pelo con una mano y pone tu cara contra su vientre. Puedes oler un deje suave a colonia, posiblemente rociada en sus muñecas, y un aroma como a productos químicos muy propio de un laboratorio. Ella también es una belleza (¿prerrequisito para trabajar en Talon?), tiene un encanto lleno de dignidad y autoridad.

—Es así de simple. Prueba tú.

—¡No hace falta que me obligues! De verdad que me presto voluntaria —aseguras. Además de alejar a Sombra de tu oído, necesitas aplacar a la asesina. Y distraer la atención del interrogatorio. Y ganarte favores. Y… Bueno, con eso te conformas. No quieres ser codiciosa en un momento así.

—Adorable —asegura la desconocida deslizando sus largos dedos hasta tu barbilla. Te da la sensación de que baja la vista hasta tus ataduras con cierta melancolía, y luego te suelta del mismo modo brusco que empleó para agarrar tu pelo.

—Moira, déjanos a solas.

—No le cedas ningún control. Estaré fuera.

—Asegúrate de que Reaper no vuelve.

—Está hablando con Akande, tienen trabajo. No te molestará nadie.

— _Très bien._

La pelirroja se marcha y Widowmaker se retira los leggins que sustituyen el traje que mojó antes. Sus magníficas piernas te impresionan: tiene una musculatura muy trabajada pero fina. Ligera y letal. Se quita el tanga y te da la espalda. Su culo es todavía mejor: pálido, firme y durísimo.

—Uh, no pierde el tiempo —señala Sombra en un susurro.

—Adelante. Demuéstrame lo voluntariosa que eres. Pídeme perdón. Con la lengua.

Comprendes de inmediato qué quiere que hagas y… bueno, ¿por qué no? Nunca has visto un cuerpo más escultural que el suyo. Sabes que de haberla conocido en un bar habrías tratado de intimar con ella por muy azul que fuese.

Sacas la lengua y la pasas por sus nalgas. Besas su piel tersa y la muerdes de forma juguetona.

—¡Lo estás haciendo! —se sorprende Sombra—. ¿Por qué a mí no me pide nada así?

— _Ouh là là…_ Un cosquilleo encantador…

Suspiras. Respiras la mezcla entre perfume y jabón, y debajo el aroma de su cuerpo. Parece que se ha duchado al salir de vuestra anterior reunión… ¿Una ducha fría, tal vez? El pensamiento te parece divertido, pero lo desechas rápido. Te concentras en acceder con la lengua hasta su ano y lo recorres lentamente. Está muy cerrado, pero la tensión se relaja a medida que tu lengua lo trabaja.

Ella deja escapar un par de gemidos.

—Es el mejor culo que has visto en tu vida, ¿verdad, _chérie?_

—Hmm-hm —asientes. No estás en condiciones de hablar.

—¿Sabes? Tengo mucho poder sobre ti ahora mismo —comenta Sombra—. Si delato mi presencia, Widowmaker directamente te matará. No lo ha hecho aún por la información que contienes, pero pierde rápido la paciencia. El caso es… que no te debo nada en realidad. Así que…

Notas esas manos invisibles posarse sobre tu sujetador. Sombra te agarra los pechos y los manosea por encima de la tela. Tú resoplas. Cuando te propusiste seducir a un agente de Talon para sobrevivir a una pelea, no esperabas terminar atada entre dos asesinas salidas.

—Me gusta eso, repítelo —indica Widowmaker refiriéndose al aire que has exhalado.

Obedeces, consciente de que no te queda más remedio, mientras Sombra mete los dedos por dentro de tu sujetador y se entretiene endureciendo tus pezones. Sus dedos no son finos y ágiles como los de la francesa, son más bien provocativos y burlones, igual que su propietaria. Te acribilla hasta que los deja erectos, luego deja que se relajen de nuevo y, solo entonces, te dedica unos pellizcos breves y deliciosos.

Y pensar que tu intención era hacer que Sombra se alejase de ti…

Tu boca sigue trabajando entre las nalgas de Widowmaker. Tu saliva humedece su ano y escurre entre su piel y la de tu barbilla para gotear por sus muslos. Ella gime cada vez más y, ahora, cuando bajas tu lengua, detectas otro fluido cálido: su coño se ha encharcado. Imaginas que el tuyo también por culpa de Sombra. O quizá por culpa de Widowmaker antes… o ahora. O por todo en general. No eres de piedra. Aunque eso no significa que estés perdiendo la cabeza ni dejándote llevar. Tienes muy clara tu prioridad de escapar y, en cuanto veas la menor oportunidad, hasta luego.

En ese sentido eres como Reaper con su frío autocontrol.

—Nada mal. Se te da bien disculparte… —La francesa se yergue y se gira hacia ti.

Sombra saca sus manos del interior de tu sujetador a tiempo: sientes frío donde ella estaba hace unos instantes.

—Te lo dije.

— _Tais-toi, petite chienne_ —replica fríamente—. Sigo enfadada.

—Pues déjame que te ablande otro poco —replicas mostrándole la lengua de un modo obsceno.

—Demasiado voluntariosa. Vas a hacerme desconfiar.

—¿Necesitas que mis bragas te demuestren lo mucho que me gusta complacerte?

— _Oui._

Widowmaker se sienta a horcajadas sobre tus muslos, separados para facilitarle el acceso, y queda con las piernas muy abiertas. Puedes ver su sexo cubierto de un vello ensortijado y de aspecto suave. Está tan mojada como te ha parecido intuir con la lengua. Entonces, para tu sorpresa, se saca un cuchillo. Inicialmente intentas volcar la silla, pero pronto ves que no se trata de un arma, sino de una herramienta: corta tu pantalón para poder quitártelo sin deshacer las ataduras de tus tobillos.

Estupendo. Primero la parte superior de la armadura y ahora esto. Vas a salir de aquí desnuda a este paso.

… bien pensado, a estas alturas no te sorprende.

Sus dedos se cuelan por el lateral de tus bragas y los ojos se le abren de par en par al descubrirte mucho más mojada que antes.

—¿Qué? —preguntas. Sus dedos te recorren de un modo delicioso. Podrías ronronear como un gatito complacido.

—¿De verdad te gusto tanto?

—Por supuesto, querida asesina.

—Ya. —Se sobrepone y hace como si le diera lo mismo—. A mí lo que me gusta es tu lengua. Sabes usarla, y no solo para engañar. Así que… —Se pone de pie—. Termina de disculparte.

—Será un placer.

Widowmaker se incorpora, sube una de sus magníficas piernas sobre la silla y agarra tu cabeza entre sus manos tirando ligeramente de tu pelo. Su coño queda abierto contra tu boca, que la oprime con más fuerza de la necesaria… supones que para castigarte por haberla engañado antes. Te cuesta respirar. Sientes su calor, prácticamente está ardiendo, y también la humedad. La punta de tu lengua localiza su clítoris, hinchado por la excitación. Notas que palpita. Lo lames con movimientos lentos y ella afloja ligeramente su agarre con un primer gemido tan agudo y visceral que casi la hace parecer vulnerable. Luego tira con más fuerza de tu melena como para recordarte que sigue siendo una asesina muy peligrosa.

Cerca de ti, aunque ya no tanto, te parece escuchar un gemido por parte de Sombra. ¿Qué está haciendo esa vouyeur…?

La presa sobre tu pelo se afloja súbitamente. Notas que el cuerpo de la francesa empieza a mecerse y te das cuenta de que has dejado de lamerle el coño para que ella tome las riendas y se folle tu boca al ritmo que le place. Está siendo bastante brusca, pero como ha soltado tu cabeza no te afecta demasiado. Alzas la mirada, dándote cuenta de que llevas un rato con los ojos cerrados, y ves que ahora tiene las manos ocupadas con sus propios pechos. Los gemidos que emite, ruidosos y descontrolados, son muy sexys. Estás segura de que seguirías siendo capaz de marcharte en caso de que se presentase la ocasión, pero también eres muy consciente de que lo que te está haciendo y lo que estás viendo y oyendo te está poniendo extremadamente cachonda.

Widowmaker también lo está, porque se corre pocos instantes después.

Retrocede jadeando.

—Disculpas aceptadas, _chérie._ Estamos en paz. Dime, ¿quieres que te ayude a terminar?

Tal y como estás, la idea de que ella te provoque un orgasmo te hace delirar.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, por favor!

—Ohh… Me temo que eso no va a suceder.

Su negación te golpea como un bofetón.

—¡Creía que me habías perdonado!

—Sí, pero… bueno, soy muy rencorosa.

Se pone su ropa lentamente, casi como si bailase para ti, y se marcha sin dedicarte una sola palabra más… aunque sí unos cuantos contoneos muy provocativos de sus largas piernas.

Da un portazo.

—Tu amiga la araña es una zorra —gruñes frustrada.

—Ay, ¿te importa si yo…? —Sin completar la frase, Sombra se materializa una vez más ante ti y toma asiento sobre tus muslos. En algún lugar de Talon hay una lista de la compra donde pone «muchas sillas» a la que nadie hace caso porque, por lo visto, se apañan contigo.

—Adelante.

La mexicana se inclina sobre tu boca y recorre tus labios con la lengua. Cierra los ojos y traga.

Sinceramente, Sombra es otra belleza capaz de dejarte sin respiración… y sigues estando salida. No te disgusta su contacto. ¿Por qué querías apartarla al principio? Ah, sí, porque Widowmaker y la doctora pelirroja parecían una amenaza muy seria.

Ahora ya da igual.

—Te envidio. Siempre he querido estrechar lazos con Amélie, pero no se fía de mí. Uh… Ay, así sabe su coño… —Sus manos se aferran a tus mejillas mientras su lengua se abre paso dentro de tu boca para succionar tu saliva y, probablemente, los fluidos de Widowmaker que aún no hayas tragado.

—No sé si estoy tratando con terroristas o con un atajo de gatas en celo —suspiras.

—¡Miau! No te preocupes, nuestro trato sigue en pie. Estoy deseando que lo cumplas… Sospecho que vamos a ser buenas amigas.

Y notas sus dedos entrando en tu ropa interior. Se recrea recorriéndote como para felicitarse a sí misma por todo lo que ha conseguido mojarte antes… y tarda algunos segundos en dar con la mejor forma de masturbar tu clítoris. Tú la guías con susurros. Su dedo lo recorre en círculos primero, luego de arriba abajo… El alivio es inmenso. De vez en cuando desliza el índice hacia abajo para lubricarlo de nuevo, un poco como si estuviese escribiendo y tuviese que volver al tintero a por más tinta. Entonces jadea. Apoya su frente contra tu cuello y se estremece. Comprendes que se está masturbando con la otra mano. Tiembla contra ti como si apenas pudiese asimilar todo el placer que le provoca la situación.

—¿Necesitas que te eche una mano? —le ofreces.

—Hmm… buen intento… No voy a desatarte. Disfruta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reaper comienza a bajar la guardia contigo, pero aún se resiste. Widowmaker, con la ayuda de Moira, te consigue una ducha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirty talk con Reaper. Threesome F/F/F, bathroom sex, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, rimming, sadomasoquismo muy suave con Moira y Widowmaker.

Has pasado la noche en una celda. Te gustaría ducharte, comer algo y ponerte ropa limpia, pero no da la sensación de que una organización criminal vaya a tener deferencias hacia tus necesidades. Ni siquiera te han quitado las ataduras de los brazos y las piernas para que duermas.

Bien pensado, el milagro es que hubiese un camastro en la celda.

El tiempo es eterno y aburrido, y apenas puedes concentrarte en calcular una vía de escape o una forma de poner a Reaper en un compromiso para que Sombra te libere, aunque ¿seguro que va a cumplir su palabra? Lo cierto es que no cuentas con ello. De hecho, sigues pensando que si contactas con tu jefe conseguirás salir de aquí mucho más rápido.

Claro que estás averiguando cosas que te resultarán útiles próximamente.

— _Bonjour, ma petite chienne_ —escuchas sobre los rugidos de tu estómago. Widowmaker está en la puerta—. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

No te molestas en incorporarte. Hablas tumbada desde la cama.

—No, he sufrido pensando en el rencor que me guardas —replicas sarcástica.

—¿Sí? Yo, en cambio, por algún motivo he estado _muy,_ muy relajada.

—Será porque te tranquiliza saber que estamos en paz, encanto. ¿Vienes a interrogarme?

—La verdad es que no. Reaper me prohibió ayer volver a acercarme a ti… Pero me da igual, me he despertado con ganas de echar un polvo.

—¡Qué casualidad! Yo me he despertado con ganas de darme una ducha, tomarme un café, vestirme y largarme de esta prisión donde aguardo para ser interrogada. Se ve que tenemos despertares muy distintos.

No puedes negar que fue extremadamente agradable recibir las atenciones de Sombra y de Widowmaker, pero divertirte con dos asesinas peligrosas y pervertidas no va a ayudarte a finalizar tu misión ni a recibir esos dos millones (para los cuales, por cierto, ya tienes planes).

— _Oh là là,_ _chérie_ … —Widowmaker se sienta en la cama, a tu lado, y recorre tu muslo con los dedos. No tienes sábanas ni tampoco pantalones. Al menos las bragas se te han secado—. Seguro que mi culo y yo podemos hacerte cambiar de opinión. O quizá… ¿Sabes? Me siento culpable por lo de anoche, permíteme que te compense.

Se agacha y acerca su boca a tu entrepierna… y hace una mueca. Se detiene y vuelve a incorporarse.

No entiendes nada, aunque tampoco estabas de humor.

—¿Qué?

—Quizá sí que sea buena tu idea de la ducha.

—Me encanta que tengas este arrebato de compasión hacia mí de forma desinteresada —respondes mordazmente.

—Voy a ver qué puedo hacer.

Se incorpora y se marcha. Te alegras porque una ducha podría suponer la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Luego te preguntas fugazmente cómo es posible que la asesina se haya quedado tan prendada de ti como para regresar de nuevo a por más. Quizá le divierte el morbo de la situación: su control sobre ti, una prisionera inmovilizada y complaciente. Y a ti tampoco te disgusta la idea… Al menos no para una o dos veces. A largo plazo tienes otros planes, planes que…

Reaper entra de golpe en la estancia y te saca de tus reflexiones.

—Hemos examinado la zona donde te sorprendimos y parece ser que hay varias agencias operando allí. ¿A quién debemos pedirle tu rescate?

—Espera, ¿rescate? ¡Creía que esto era un interrogatorio, no un secuestro!

—Podría no serlo si colaborases. ¿Para quién trabajas?

Sobreentiendes que, efectivamente, es un secuestro. Él te intenta engañar para que creas que saldrás de allí si hablas.

Obviamente, no va a conseguirlo.

—Trabajo para Overwatch —te burlas—. Dile a la doctora Ziegler que tienes a su muñequita de pruebas encadenada en una cama, tal y como a ella le gusta.

Te agarra por los hombros y te estampa contra la pared. Sientes frío en tu espalda, en toda la columna, y también dolor. Aunque estás en muy buena forma gracias al entrenamiento y eres resistente, ya no llevas armadura.

—Si dices una sola gilipollez más, estás muerta.

—¡Joder! ¡La pared está helada! —Pataleas para alejar las piernas de la terrible sensación… y aprovechas para atrapar sus caderas entre tus muslos (ejercicio bastante exigente teniendo en cuenta que no puedes separar los tobillos). La cabeza encapuchada y enmascarada de Reaper desciende ligeramente como para examinarte.

—¿Por qué no llevas pantalones? —se extraña.

—Pregúntales a tus agentes: ayer me desgarraron la armadura para poder tocarme las tetas, ¡en pocas horas me las manosearon más veces que en toda mi vida! Luego me cortaron los pantalones con un cuchillo para comprobar si estaba cachonda, pusieron en mi boca su…

Él te interrumpe.

—Cállate —gruñe. Se libera de tus muslos, pero te sigue manteniendo contra la pared. La distancia de seguridad que establece entre vosotros, de unos veinte centímetros, parece muy significativa y… ¿puede que ese «cállate» haya sonado ligeramente afectado?

—¿No querías que hablase? —Parpadeas con fingida inocencia.

—No de… eso. —Suena agobiado. Casi vulnerable. Lo estás poniendo nervioso de nuevo.

—Me gustaría entender qué clase de interrogatorio fue el de ayer. Ni siquiera hubo preguntas. Me encantaría que me lo explicases… ¿Por qué tus asesinas se dedicaron a pasear sus inquietos deditos por el interior de mis bragas?

Y lo oyes: ha tragado saliva. Te suelta y se separa de ti.

—Joder —masculla. Su voz, más gutural de lo normal, se pierde cuando gira sobre sí mismo y te da la espalda.

Has podido ver que tenía el pantalón muchísimo más abultado que al llegar.

—Aunque tampoco creas que me disgusta correrme en manos de los increíblemente atractivos agentes de Talon.

Reaper, aún de espaldas, respira hondo. Ves sus hombros, su espalda inmensa y musculosa bajo la gabardina negra, subir y bajar una única vez. Casi puedes oírle contar mentalmente hasta diez para relajarse.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Gabe? —Te da la espalda, pero intuyes que se está colocando la entrepierna por los movimientos que hace… Luego se va.

Suspiras. Vuelves al camastro y tratas de recuperar el hilo de pensamientos que Reaper interrumpió, pero la puerta se abre de nuevo al cabo de unos minutos. Es la mujer pelirroja. Alta, esbelta, de piel pecosa y ademanes elegantes.

—Ven conmigo.

Te conduce por varios pasillos y termináis frente a unos vestuarios. No has pensado en intentar salir corriendo por tus tobillos atados. El resultado habría sido como una persecución entre un lince y un pingüino.

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Tú no eras una doctora?

—Sí, soy genetista.

—¿Y estamos aquí porque…?

— _Pour moi._

Widowmaker llega con una bolsa deportiva que posiblemente usa para entrenar… o algo. Imaginas que no es raro que los agentes de Talon entrenen su capacidad para matar de forma habitual. Ella se adelanta, entra en los vestuarios, sale al cabo de unos instantes y gesticula para que la sigáis. Una vez dentro, bloquean la puerta entre ambas. Te dejan sobre una especie de banquillo y abren el grifo de una de las duchas.

—Lo dijiste en serio —te sorprendes.

—Moira, desnúdala y tráela. —Widowmaker está quitándose su ropa.

—Moira, no hace falta —respondes tú—. Puedes desatarme y ya lo haré yo.

La doctora encoge los hombros y te quita cuidadosamente la ropa. Su delicadeza, que no sabes si se debe a cierto respeto o a la longitud de sus uñas, hace que su forma de desvestirte resulte muy sensual. Un acto de entrega en el que recrearse… Cuando acaba, notas que sus ojos recorren tu piel de forma mal disimulada. Te posiciona bajo el grifo y, rápidamente, te ves envuelta por las manos de Widowmaker. Recibes caricias en el rostro, en el pelo que empieza a estar empapado, las caderas, las piernas… La francesa no puede parar de tocarte con un sentimiento que parece casi más cercano a la codicia que a la lujuria.

La doctora os observa con las mejillas ruborizadas. Finge que aparta la vista, pero notas que no puede dejar de miraros.

—No me puedo creer lo sucia que te dejé ayer… —comenta Widowmaker en un susurro. Su aliento acaricia tu oído y tu cuello.

—Quizá la batalla esa en la que luché por mi vida también tuvo algo que ver —le respondes en tono juguetón.

—No, esto es obra mía. Por eso voy a encargarme personalmente de volver a asearte… Te necesito limpia para lo que quiero hacer. —Te besa, su pecho queda apoyado contra el tuyo y sientes que su frío te estremece. Arqueas la espalda, consciente de que tienes su sexo contra tu muslo. Antes de que la acción decaiga, la francesa decide echarse jabón en las palmas de las manos y comenzar a extender la espuma por tu cuerpo. Frota tu piel con una expresión llena de deseo.

Tarda poco en dejar de lado tus brazos y tu vientre para centrarse en tus pechos.

—Lacroix, ¿te importa si me marcho? —interviene la doctora—. Tendría que desatascar la puerta, pero…

—Ayúdame.

—¿Qué? ¿¡Yo!?

— _Oui._

A través del agua, te parece que Moira realmente duda si unirse a vosotras o no.

—¿Estáis seguras de que me retenéis aquí para sacarme información? —jadeas. Widowmaker sigue pegada a tu cuerpo mientras frota la piel de tus pechos con sus manos resbaladizas, y la verdad es que resulta muy agradable verse abrumada por el calor del agua y las caricias.

—Vamos, doctora, yo también necesito que me limpien. Y ella tiene las manos atadas…

La mueca de la pelirroja oscila entre la lujuria y la duda.

—¿A ti…? ¿A ti te parecería… bien? —te pregunta. Un detalle encantador, la verdad. Te detienes a pensar en qué responderle: una pelirroja alta y esbelta, con un punto extrañamente aristocrático en sus elegantes y lánguidos ademanes… apetitosamente sazonados con ese sutil matiz de peligro… Matiz, por cierto, increíblemente atractivo…

Igual no necesitas pensar tanto en lo que responderás. O sea, es decir: si ella está distraída tú tienes más posibilidades de escapar. ¡Claro!

—No veo por qué no —dices. En menos de un minuto sigues maniatada mientras las dos mujeres te enjabonan la piel y masajean tu cuerpo de modo lascivo. Se apretujan contra ti y tú sientes su complexión, su temperatura corporal y sus formas. Moira se dedica a lamer tu cuello y Widowmaker mordisquea tus labios. Tú devuelves algunos besos en una boca y otros en otra. Además del sonido del agua, puedes oír sus leves murmullos de placer.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me soltéis las manos? Es para tocaros…

— _Non._

—Ni hablar.

—Vale… Pero ¿ni siquiera para que os…?

—Que no.

—Ni siquiera para eso.

La francesa introduce sus dedos entre tus piernas para restregar unas gotas de jabón que aclara de inmediato. Enseguida se arrodilla y consigue cumplir el objetivo con el que llegó a tu celda esta mañana: su lengua encuentra tu clítoris y lo recorre de arriba abajo. No tarda en aclararse los dedos para sumarlos a su jugada: antes de poder darte cuenta, los tienes dentro. Por el modo en que palpa las paredes de tu vagina, dirías que busca tu punto G. No sabes si lo ha encontrado, pero el gusto que da te tiene sofocadísima intentando no resbalarte por los azulejos mojados. Afortunadamente, Moira acude en tu auxilio. Sus manos te retienen contra la pared mientras su boca sigue recorriendo tu cuello. Le devuelves algunos de los lametones que te ofrece y ella rápidamente se confía tanto como para acariciarte el torso, el vientre y se detiene dudosa sobre tus pechos. Acaricia su contorno sin terminar de atreverse.

—Moira, tócame ahora mismo si quieres que me corra en la boca de tu amiga —le dices.

Ninguna otra afirmación la habría ayudado más rápido a decidirse. Sus manos se posan sobre tus pechos y los palpan cuidadosamente. Sus uñas son largas y tienen esa particular manicura, así que procura mantenerlas paralelas a la piel para no arañarte… aunque no puede resistirse a buscar tus pezones, que llevan duros más o menos desde que la lengua de Widowmaker entró en contacto contigo.

Entre las manos de la una, los dedos de la otra y la lengua… alcanzas el orgasmo tan rápido que casi te produce un poco de vergüenza.

—Me toca. Necesito tu boca otra vez, _chérie_ —declara Widowmaker sin dejarte casi recuperar el aliento.

—¿Quieres que yo también…? —interviene Moira, pero se ve interrumpida.

—Evidentemente. De rodillas. Las dos. —Quedas arrodillada frente a Moira y la asesina se posiciona de pie entre vosotras. Tienes su precioso culo en la cara… Sabes lo que quiere, así que se lo das. Hundes tu rostro contra sus nalgas y besas y chupas mientras te abres paso hasta la estrecha abertura de su ano. Ante ti, Moira le hace un cunnilingus—. Uhhh… sí…

—¿Sabes cómo podría ser esto mejor? —sugieres—. Con mis manos sueltas.

—Está bien —acepta la francesa… demasiado excitada como para detenerse a pensar. Se gira hacia ti y dedica unos breves instantes a soltar las ataduras de tus manos. Luego vuelve a su postura para que tu lengua y la de la doctora continúen su trabajo.

Abres y cierras los dedos. Tienes una sensación muy rara después de haber estado inmovilizada tanto tiempo. Tu lengua trabaja y tú reflexionas sobre la mejor forma de escapar aprovechando que al fin estás libre de restricciones. Como las manos aún no te responden bien, te agarras a las caderas de Widowmaker y hundes más tu boca entre sus nalgas. Tu lengua la penetra ligeramente y ella se retuerce de placer. Se agarra torpemente a los azulejos de la ducha.

Quizá por esto se ha hecho adicta a ti. Solo quizá.

Aflojas el agarre y desvías las manos hacia Moira. Si bien ni ella ni Widowmaker tienen unos pechos precisamente grandes, los de la pelirroja ofrecen un aspecto mucho más delicado… y te mueres por probarlos. Su piel pálida y pecosa recibe con un respingo tus dedos. La acaricias lentamente y sientes la suave piel de sus areolas erizarse. Sus pezones son muy pequeños y rosáceos, y con tu toque se congestionan rápido. Haces que emita un gemido que queda sofocado contra la entrepierna de Widowmaker, que jadea como si le faltase poco para alcanzar el clímax.

—¡Me corro! —gime.

Con el cuerpo aún temblándole tras el orgasmo, Widowmaker se apoya con ambas manos en la pared y tú te incorporas. Moira hace lo mismo. Os mira dubitativa y con el rostro sonrojado.

Tú sigues pensando en cómo escapar: desnuda y cubierta de jabón no se te ocurre nada con posibilidades de éxito. Además, aunque tengas la manos libres, tus pies siguen sin estarlo.

Linces persiguiendo a un pingüino: segunda parte.

— _Chérie,_ necesito esta boquita tuya en mi vida —declara Widowmaker con el rostro vuelto hacia ti. Tiene escalofríos de placer.

Le das un azote en el culo como el que ella te dio la primera vez que te vio. Curiosamente, quien reacciona con un gran gemido es Moira.

—Yo necesito volver a ser libre, pero te confieso que esto no está mal. Si me mantienes con vida y lejos de cualquier tipo de tortuoso interrogatorio, considera mi boca tuya. Por cierto, deberíamos hacer algo con la buena doctora.

—No es necesario… —murmura ella.

—¿No quieres ponerte en nuestras manos, Moira? —interviene la francesa con una sonrisa ladeada.

—O en nuestros dedos —puntualizas tú.

—Claro que quiero, tendría que estar loca para no querer —dice con un hilo de voz. No necesitas más: la empujas contra la pared y apoyas tu rostro contra su hombro. Es tan alta que no llegas bien hasta su boca, así que muerdes su cuello y luego lames la zona que has atacado. Pero no hace falta que sigas con ningún preliminar… Conduces tu boca hacia su pecho y lo besas mientras conduces tus dedos a su entrepierna. Widowmaker te imita desde el otro costado de Moira. La masturbáis a dos manos mientras intercambiáis besos entre vosotras. De vez en cuando le dedicas un lametón a las tetas de Moira, y la francesa te imita como una gatita que bebe agua. La doctora parece incapaz de hablar, solo susurra de vez en cuando algún «¡más!» o algún «¡sí!».

—Esto sí que son unos pezones sensibles, ¿has visto? —comenta Widowmaker tras dar un mordisco que le ha arrancado un gritito a la pelirroja.

—Rencorosa —respondes. Sin embargo, la idea te ha gustado y la imitas: le das un mordisco suave a Moira. Ella jadea de un modo casi desesperado.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Mordedme otra vez! ¡Más fuerte! —Intercambiáis una mirada de complicidad antes de mordisquearla y sientes que tus dedos se están encharcando—. ¡Me corro! ¡Mordedme fuerte! ¡Arañadme!

Tu mano libre se cuela tras el hueco entre la pared y su espalda y arañas su piel sin dejar de masturbarla ni de morderla.

Moira al correrse grita algo en una lengua que desconoces.

—Así que te gusta que te hagan un poquito de daño, ¿eh? —comenta Widowmaker con una sonrisa burlona.

Eso explicaría el extraño contraste entre la autoridad que intentó mostrar ayer y su mirada de anhelo hacia tus ataduras. O el gritito que ha dado al presenciar el azote.

—Acepto con orgullo ante qué clase de estímulos responde mejor mi cuerpo —replica ella intentando recuperar ese aura digna y cercana a la nobleza que normalmente la acompaña.

—Podríamos probar con algo de cuero la próxima vez —sugiere la francesa.

—Lacroix, esto no va a repetirse. Tengo una función que desempeñar en mi laboratorio y no puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo todos los días con vosotras. Búscate otra compañera de cama… si es que realmente necesitas tener a dos al mismo tiempo.

Mientras hablaba, Moira ha ido vistiéndose. Termina y se marcha.

No se te escapa que sigue ligeramente sonrojada.

—Te he traído ropa limpia —informa Widowmaker, que ya está secándose con una toalla.

—¿En serio?

Te presta su toalla mientras se pone su ropa y luego te lanza algunas prendas. Te ha dado unas bragas diminutas con transparencias, unos leggins deportivos muy ajustados y una camiseta de tirantes.

Ni rastro de sujetador.

—Así estás perfecta —comenta en cuanto te pones las bragas. Ella te rodea entre sus brazos y agarra tu culo con ambas manos.

—¿No puedes dejarme un sujetador ya que estás?

—No. Yo no siento el frío, así que serás tú quien me indique la temperatura.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le propones a Sombra un nuevo trato. Consigues hablar con Doomfist. Reaper por fin suelta información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaginal fingering con Sombra. Light Dom/sub (Dominant Reaper), immobility, blindfolds, vaginal fingering, blow job y vaginal sex con Reaper.

Vuelves a estar en tu celda, esta vez limpia, con ropa (sin sujetador, eso sí) y has conseguido algo de comida. Lo mejor es que sigues teniendo las manos libres.

Todavía no te explicas cómo has terminado haciendo un trío con las dos agentes de Talon, pero sabes que no tienes tiempo para darle muchas vueltas porque por fin puedes intentar escapar.

Primero te desatas los tobillos.

Buscas por toda la habitación, estudias los rincones que te llamaron la atención mientras estabas atada y no podías analizar. Una de las bisagras de la puerta está un poquito suelta, pero no es más que un tornillo flojo.

Aunque…

Pruebas. El metal escurre entre tus dedos, así que clavas las uñas. No sabes cuánto tiempo transcurre mientras intentas aflojar el tornillo (puede que haya sido media hora), pero por fin lo consigues. Usas el tornillo suelto para intentar hacer palanca y aflojar otro, pero es imposible.

La puerta se abre y tú finges que estás paseando en círculos por la celda. Habría sido mejor ocultar que ya no llevas ataduras, pero no eres lo suficientemente rápida.

—¡Boop! —Un dedo presiona tu nariz.

—Sombra —saludas. Por una vez ha aparecido sin ser invisible. Cierra la puerta y te mira con esa sonrisa pícara.

—¿Alguna novedad?

—Más o menos. Tengo un trato para ti.

—Yo no negocio, el poder está en mis manos, ¿sabes? La prisionera eres tú.

—Sí, pero he descubierto que a Widowmaker le gustan los tríos. ¿Querrías que yo le sugiriese que tú…?

Sombra salta sobre ti y se aferra a tus manos con esos ojos tan vivos brillando de emoción.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! Oh, por favor… ¡Sí!

—Muy bien. Nada me hace más feliz que ayudar a mis secuestradoras a alcanzar la felicidad. Solo hay una pequeña condición…

—¿Cuál?

—Déjame salir de aquí. Solo cinco minutos y vuelvo.

—No, no, no. Estás acá para que Talon se beneficie de tus conocimientos. Y de tu habilidad masturbando… aunque creo que esa no fue la idea con la que Gabe te trajo. O sí, a saber. En las cámaras siempre lo veo empalmado cuando sale de visitarte…

—Sombra, por favor, puedo conseguir que te folles a Widowmaker, ¿qué tengo que darte para que me liberes cinco putos minutos?

—Bueeenooo… En realidad, nada. —Encoge los hombros—. No voy a dejar que hagas peligrar Talon. Soy ambiciosa y tengo muchos objetivos propios, pero creo que puedo aguantar sin cogerme a la araña un tiempo más. Total, he estado así hasta ahora. Además, me beneficio mucho de esta organización.

No hay manera. Esto es desesperante.

—Pídeme lo que sea, me da igual. Cualquier cosa.

—Dame algo de la información que ocultas y veré qué puedo hacer. No me gustaría matarte después de lo bien que nos lo hemos pasado juntas. No soy así.

—No puedo hacer eso. Es lo único que no te puedo dar.

—Ya… pues estamos en las mismas. No puedo darte la libertad.

—Tengo las manos atadas.

Eso te recuerda que has logrado que suelten las tuyas para darles placer a Widowmaker y a Moira. ¿Funcionaría lo mismo con Sombra? Pero la verdad es que no te apetece mucho… Ya tuviste relaciones anoche y otra vez esta mañana. Tiene que haber algo más que funcione con los agentes de Talon aparte del sexo, ¿no?

¿No?

—Por cierto, ¿a qué has venido, Sombra?

—Me he fijado en que llevas una ropa diferente y he sentido curiosidad.

—Widowmaker me ha hecho ducharme para follar.

—¿En serio? ¿¡Y me lo he perdido!? He revisado las cámaras…

—Fue en los vestuarios.

—Allí no hay cámaras… aún. —Te olfatea el cuello y la cara—. Hueles a su jabón. ¿Cómo ha sido?

—Si quieres saberlo, ábreme la puerta y déjame salir.

Ella se queda pensativa. Notas su angustia, su enardecida curiosidad…

—Hagamos un trato —dice por fin—. Devuélveme el favorcito que te hice anoche. Si lo que me cuentas basta para que me corra en menos de dos minutos, yo te dejo salir…, pero también me consigues el trío con Widowmaker.

—¿En serio? ¡Hecho!

—Pondré un temporizador. También te acompañaré cuando salgas. Y si haces algo mínimamente raro… te mataré en el acto. —Saca un subfusil y te muestra que el cargador está lleno.

—Túmbate.

Sombra se acomoda sobre el camastro sin soltar su arma y tú te recuestas a su lado. Empiezas a narrarle lo que ha ocurrido mientras deslizas los dedos dentro de sus bragas. La masturbas cuidadosamente, sabiendo que si intentas acelerar las cosas posiblemente hagas que ella pierda las ganas. Afortunadamente, y esto ya lo demostraste al inventarte aquella historia sobre la doctora Ziegler, eres muy buena narrando relatos eróticos y Sombra se estremece del gusto casi de inmediato. Le hablas de la incapacidad de Widowmaker para tener las manos quietas, y oyes que Sombra la llama Amélie. Decides usar su nombre para que todo parezca mucho más personal. Describes el modo en que se excita, sus gemidos casi animales… y la mexicana se corre en un minuto y veinte segundos.

Has preferido no mencionar a Moira.

—No… me lo… puedo… creer… —jadea mirando el reloj de su pantalla holográfica.

—Te toca cumplir tu parte.

—No hasta que no tenga mi trío con Amélie.

Suspiras… y sueltas una carcajada. Te incorporas y Sombra trata de seguirte, pero has usado el tornillo para fijar el cable de su cabeza al armazón del pequeño camastro. Se gira hacia el subfusil y descubre que está fuera de su alcance.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no hicieras esto, pero no la certeza —le dices—. Lo siento, Sombra.

Y sales corriendo mientras ella se retuerce en la cama intentando soltarse o agarrar el arma.

Recorres varios pasillos y terminas comprendiendo la distribución de las áreas. Das varias vueltas hasta que localizas un despacho con un cartel que dice «Akande Ogundimu». En ese momento, notas que empiezan a pasar demasiados agentes… supones que te estarán buscando. Puedes entrar de golpe en el despacho y tener suerte, o… entrar de golpe y encontrar una muerte absurda. Pegas el oído a la puerta. No oyes nada. Unos pasos se acercan. No puedes posponerlo más: decides entrar.

El interior del despacho es muy elegante con su madera oscura, una silla tapizada en cuero y armarios con puertas de cristal donde puedes ver botellas de licores añejos. De pie, junto a la ventana, un hombre inmenso de ascendencia africana atiende una llamada telefónica.

Al verte, cuelga su teléfono.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Tus agentes me retienen, Akande. Quieren interrogarme.

Él sonríe divertido y te hace una señal para que tomes asiento.

—Entonces has fallado.

—No exactamente. Tengo más de lo que pensé que recabaría. Al principio quise escapar, pero tus agentes han sido tan _abiertas_ conmigo…

—Te escucho.

—No voy a darte la información aquí y ahora. Te haré un informe tal y como acordamos. Por cada agente del que he sacado trapos sucios, por cierto, te cobraré un extra. Estar aquí no ha resultado precisamente placentero, como puedes imaginarte. —Es una forma de hablar, claro. Placer ha habido. Y en grandes cantidades—. Quieres esa información, ¿no? Te aseguro que es bastante jugosa.

—¿Tengo que creerme que hay tantos agentes que no me son leales?

—No exactamente. Me enviaste a averiguar si la lealtad de Reaper estaba contigo. Aún no lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que hay al menos tres agentes más a los que deberías vigilar. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar o me quedo esta información para mí?

No mientes.

Sombra se desvía de los objetivos de la organización e incluso pretende hacerle chantaje a Reaper. Y ha pactado contigo debido a su fijación con la francesa. Amélie no obedece las órdenes que se le dan, y lo hace por un motivo tan injustificado como es el sexo. Posiblemente eso guarde relación con el hecho de que se considere una víctima. En cuanto a Moira… Bueno, consiente que Amélie haga lo que quiera e incluso participa.

Muchos problemas potenciales.

—Tres agentes… Te debería en total ocho millones, ¿me equivoco? —Te había prometido dos millones por la cabeza de Reaper, así que ha deducido que cada cabeza adicional le costarán dos millones más.

—Ese precio lo acordamos para el tema de la lealtad, esta información es diferente. Supongo que con un millón por agente sería más justo.

—Dos por Reaper y otros tres por la nueva información. Cinco millones. Me parece bien. ¿Cerramos el trato?

—Aún queda otra cosa, Akande. Reaper cree que trabajo para una agencia enemiga y trata de sonsacarme la información —comentas con cierto fastidio—. Necesito algo más de tiempo para averiguar qué pasa con su lealtad, ¿no puedes darle alguna orden para no matar a nadie en los próximos días porque… hay problemas con alguna desaparición llamativa… o algo así?

El asiente, comprendiendo que tu petición es muy razonable.

—Lo haré. Entonces, ¿cerramos el trato?

—Bien, me parece bien.

—¿Como la última vez?

La última vez hubo sexo sobre el escritorio donde estáis ahora mismo y lo cierto es que saltaron las chispas. Akande sabe usar muy bien esos dedos tan grandes, y… Bueno. Hoy ya has tenido relaciones con tres agentes de Talon, cuatro sería demasiado.

¿Verdad?

—Tengo que volver a mi celda o me echarán en falta. —Te incorporas, te inclinas sobre el escritorio y acercas tu cara a la suya. Antes de que te bese, haces un leve movimiento con los hombros para llamar la atención sobre tu escote. Amélie no te dio un sujetador. Akande admira con media sonrisa las vistas que le regalas y extiende una mano hacia tu barbilla. Te sujeta mientras te besa.

Qué labios… y qué lengua. Es una deidad.

—Una lástima. Quizá le ordene a alguien que me deje intentar interrogarte personalmente cuando no consigan sonsacarte nada.

—Mejor que sea en una habitación de hotel —sugieres—. Algo cómodo, lujoso y tranquilo. La celda no es precisamente erótica.

—Cuenta con ello.

Rodea el escritorio para acompañarte a la salida. Se despide de ti besándote de nuevo, esta vez aprovecha para morder tu labio inferior y te rodea la cintura con su mano. Estás segura de que quiere despertarte unos cuantos recuerdos. Y lo consigue, ¿cómo ibas a olvidar todo lo que sabe hacer con esos dedos inmensos y complacientes?

Antes de salir al pasillo, tienes la precaución de echar un vistazo y asegurarte de que todo está despejado. Te escabulles cuidadosamente para volver a la celda pensando en que es una lástima que le hayas dicho que no a Akande. En realidad te apetecía muchísimo repetir, sus manos fueron todo un descubrimiento… Y, según lo piensas, unas manos te agarran y te arrastran hasta una pequeña sala de reuniones. Ha ocurrido rápido, pero has podido ver de refilón las garras que recubren esos guantes.

Sabes a quién le pertenecen.

—¿Es que eres la novia de Akande? —pregunta Reaper.

—¿De qué hablas? —respondes. Esta vez no has tenido tiempo de pensar una respuesta ingeniosa.

—Os he visto intercambiando saliva en su despacho.

Acaban de irse a la mierda tus cinco millones.

—Escucha… —comienzas a decir. Quizá si le ofreces parte de la pasta, Reaper acceda a participar. Perderlo todo cuando ya has llegado hasta aquí, a la última fase de tu plan…

—No, escúchame tú. No sé qué clase de fetiche es este de que haga que sus agentes te aprisionen, pero si eres su novia… _Tienes que ser mía._

—¿P-perdón? —respondes sin saber si has entendido bien. Él te acorrala contra la pared y presiona tu cuello con su antebrazo de un modo que te resulta conocido… aunque es menos agresivo que la última vez y con una intención mucho más interesante.

—Me he follado a todas las novias de Akande y, por lo visto, tú eres la nueva. Voy a hacer que cada vez que él te la meta tú solo puedas acordarte de mí. Así es como todas le dejan. —No debería ser así, pero el modo amenazador y oscuro en que pronuncia estas palabras… te pone.

La idea de que quiera competir con Akande, al cual le pondrías todas las estrellas de Tripadvisor como amante, es muy interesante. ¿Una competición cuyo objetivo es ver quién te complace más y mejor? Y, por cierto, esto de convertir a su jefe en cornudo suena bastante a deslealtad. ¡Tienes que investigar este asunto, eso es indiscutible! Saber qué mueve a Reaper para hacer esto te daría las respuestas por las que te han prometido dos millones (no es que estés buscando una excusa para aceptar, no).

—Gabe —dices repitiendo el nombre que recuerdas que has oído en boca de Amélie y de Sombra—, ya lo intenté y a ti no te interesaba lo más mínimo.

—¿Estás segura? —Su tono es sarcástico. Sin liberar tu cuello, conduce tu mano hacia su entrepierna. Rozas cuero, metal y balas en el proceso. Tus dedos descubren que su miembro se ha ido hinchando, aunque todavía no está completamente duro.

—¿Te pone así saber que se la estás jugando a Akande? —respondes comenzando a acariciar el bulto. Sientes la armadura de su pecho contra tu finísima camiseta.

—La he tenido dura desde que chupaste mis escopetas.

—Entonces… —A base de restregar tu mano contra su bragueta has logrado que su erección esté como una piedra. Él emite un leve gruñido de satisfacción—. Han debido de ser unos días muy raros para todo el que te viese ir así.

Oyes algo a medio camino entre un bufido y la risa. Su antebrazo se desliza hasta que su mano sostiene tu barbilla y su pulgar toca tus labios. Cada vez que se mueve, lo sientes a través de la camiseta de tirantes que te dio Amélie como una caricia áspera y muy morbosa. Exhalas aire convencida de que la gabardina, capucha y máscara de Reaper está despertando algún extraño fetiche que desconocías que tenías. Te sujeta la mano con la que le estás acariciando y la inmoviliza contra la pared, luego busca la otra y termina reteniendo tus dos muñecas juntas sobre tu cabeza. Se desabrocha los cinturones y el pantalón y ruge de nuevo, esta vez aliviado de que las correas y la tela hayan dejado de estrujarle la polla… aunque todavía no se la ha sacado de la ropa interior.

Te encantaría ver la expresión en su cara, pero a la vez sabes que la máscara es uno de los elementos que hacen todo esto más excitante.

—Eres un poquito autoritario, ¿no?

—Te gustará que te controle.

Como no ves hacia dónde mira, no te das cuenta de que ha descubierto tu ausencia de sujetador hasta que no te envuelve un pecho con una de sus manos. Las afiladas cuchillas de sus guantes acompañan al movimiento y tú contienes el aliento mientras ves cómo sus dedos recorren tus curvas. Podría hacerte una auténtica sangría si se le fuese la mano… Cuando se entretiene en el pezón, intentas protestar temiendo que el acero frío y afilado te hiera. Sin embargo, el aprieta más fuerte tus muñecas y continúa con esa exploración superficial que tanta fascinación e inquietud te produce.

Es lento, es minucioso… No puedes dejar de mirar. Contienes el aliento.

—¿No confías en mi precisión? —¿¡Qué pasa con su voz!? Sientes que tu coño se estremece con cada palabra que pronuncia.

Intentas casi ni respirar mientras le contestas.

—No. Vas a tener que ganarte esa confianza… Gabe. —Te da la sensación de que le gusta que le llames así.

Reaper levanta la mano y la baja de golpe en respuesta. La garra de su índice ha cortado en dos tu camiseta. Cuando Amélie lo descubra va a enfadarse un montón… o a alegrarse por tener la mitad del trabajo hecho (¿se saciará en algún momento?). Lo interesante es que no te ha hecho el menor rasguño. Reaper aparta la tela y usa el revés de las garras, frío pero romo, para acariciar tu piel. Sientes escalofríos. Tus pezones quedan erectos y él se entretiene en recorrerlos cuidadosamente con la parte de sus guantes que es de cuero.

—¿Quieres más demostraciones?

—Prefiero que no me rompas la ropa, me ha costado conseguirla.

—Akande estará encantado de comprarte algo de diseño. —Te abre el botón del pantalón y emite un sonido de aprobación al ver la lencería con transparencias—. ¿O ya lo ha hecho?

—Siento decepcionarte, pero esto me lo ha dado Amélie después de empotrarme en las duchas.

—No me hables de ella… o esto se bajará. —Se agarra la polla, todavía dentro del pantalón, para acomodarla.

Comprendes a qué se refería la francesa cuando dijo que quizá Reaper temiese no estar a la altura: él se siente repelido por ella. Quizá por eso también ella dijo que nadie quiere acostarse con un engendro azul y frío.

Se alegrará cuando descubra lo mucho que la admira Sombra.

—Deja que lo solucione —dices tratando de soltarte para empezar a tocarle, pero él te vuelve a inmovilizar.

—No tienes que solucionar nada. Solo chillar como una perra y correrte tantas veces como tu coño pueda soportar.

Bueno, pues tampoco parece malo su plan, ¿no?

—Mandón.

Se aparta la máscara con cuidado de que la capucha no se caiga. Justo cuando crees que vas a ver su rostro, cosa que te genera mucha curiosidad, dejas de ver. Todo está a oscuras. Tardas unos instantes en comprender que la máscara está sobre tu cara… aunque boca abajo para que no puedas ver a través de las rendijas de los ojos. Te ha cegado por completo. Entonces notas su cara inclinarse sobre tu cuello. Muerde y succiona… quizá con demasiada fuerza, crees que te está dejando marcas. No tarda en descender y sientes su lengua pasar sobre tus tetas. Mientras tanto, su mano se ha liberado de las cuchillas de los guantes y se está adentrando en tu pantalón. Si bien te acaricia el clítoris de pasada, no se detiene ahí: pasa directamente a la humedecida abertura de tu vagina y se cuela dentro con un dedo envuelto en cuero suave que entra y sale con un ritmo lento y delicioso. Está extendiendo todos tus fluidos para que no quede un solo milímetro sin lubricar. Te arranca un gemido y, al oírlo, ríe suavemente. Introduce cuidadosamente otro dedo más y se dedica a subir y bajar por la zona del punto G. Es muy placentero, sus dedos son fuertes y precisos y no pierden ese ritmo lento que solo quiere recrearse en las palpitaciones y sacudidas que das cada vez que cambia de dirección. Sabes que así no puedes correrte, que solo vas a agonizar al borde del éxtasis sin llegar a aliviarte.

No ves, no te permite moverte y está haciendo contigo cuanto desea. Ahora sí que estás en sus manos.

—Dime cuánto te gusta. —Al abrir la boca para responder, el aire se escapa de tu pecho y solo logras darle forma a un jadeo—. ¿Tan poquito? Vaya, voy a tener que esforzarme más.

—¿¡M-más…!? —Sufriendo por ese orgasmo que no parece ir a llegar nunca, casi deseando que introduzca otro dedo más o directamente su polla, su lengua deja de lamerte de ese modo casual y sus labios succionan uno de tus pezones para luego morderlo. Ha aumentado la presión sanguínea y te ha sensibilizado más aún… Te premia con unos lengüetazos insólitamente delicados y casi te dan ganas de llorar por saber que no estás en situación de alcanzar el orgasmo.

Casi sin pensarlo, notas que estás intentando restregarte contra su mano enguantada. Vuelves a oír su risa.

—Joder… —jadeas—. ¿Cuánto más vas a seguir así? ¡Me voy a volver loca!

Se incorpora para responderte. Imaginas que quiere visualizar su obra en condiciones.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Por lo que más quieras, ¡¡haz que me corra!! ¡No puedo más!

—Entonces supongo que debería parar de torturarte. —Y saca los dedos de tu interior. Ahogas un grito desesperado y restriegas una pierna contra la otra en busca de ese alivio que sigue sin llegar. Por supuesto, él te inmoviliza de nuevo. Te retira la máscara para volver a ponérsela él. Después te levanta en brazos y te suelta boca arriba sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones. Al mirarle, tumbada como estás, le ves del revés. Se saca por fin el miembro y queda sobre tu cara, apuntando hacia tu barbilla. El color es muy extraño, de un gris oscuro… aunque es más interesante su buen grosor. Te fijas en la gotita que humedece la punta del glande y automáticamente te olvidas del insólito color y solo piensas en secarla. Sacas la lengua hacia él y terminas recibiendo toda su polla dentro de la boca. Tumbada así no es que puedas hacer tus mejores movimientos, pero él te facilita las cosas y deja que elijas el ritmo y la forma en que te mueves. Pronto consigues que se quede completamente rígido y que gotee. Intentas no cerrar los ojos, te gusta verlo con la gabardina, el cuero y las municiones… y con la máscara que tan fetichista te está volviendo.

Desvía las manos hacia tus pechos. Acaricia con una suavidad que, de nuevo, te deja con ganas de mucho más. Necesitas alivio ya, así que desvías una mano hacia tu entrepierna y…

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? He dicho que soy yo quien va a hacer que te corras.

No puedes responder. Reaper te suelta y tira de tus piernas para atraerte hasta él y te deja apoyada sobre un costado, vuelve a acercarte su polla a la boca y con la mano izquierda te inmoviliza las muñecas por encima de tu cabeza. Empiezas a chupársela de nuevo, mucho más ansiosa y desesperada que antes porque necesitas que llegue tu turno lo antes posible, y recibes un azote en la nalga que te queda hacia arriba. Y luego otro. Y otro. Su mano libre parece haber encontrado un buen entretenimiento.

—Joder, me encanta ver así a las novias de Akande —masculla. La mano que te azota termina descendiendo entre las nalgas y sigue su camino hasta que los dedos encuentran la abertura que ya han estado dilatando antes y se cuelan dentro de tu coño. Te masturba de esta forma, consciente de que no puedes correrte ni tampoco protestar porque está llenando tu boca. Intentas dirigirle alguna mirada de súplica lo suficientemente elocuente como para que capte que no puedes esperar más, pero él sigue penetrándote con los dedos sin el menor atisbo de piedad. Te resignas a dejarte desbordar por la necesidad y el deseo mientras él continúa acercándose al orgasmo dentro de tu boca. Pasa un buen rato hasta que por fin pregunta—. ¿Suficiente castigo?

Retira su miembro para dejar de amordazarte.

—¡Suficiente!

—¿Vas a dejar que sea yo quien tenga el control?

—Sí… —aceptas—. El control es tuyo.

—Bien.

Te levanta en brazos de forma que quedas con las piernas rodeando sus caderas. Te conduce hacia la pared y se abre paso con su miembro entre tus muslos. En cuanto llega a tu entrepierna, te das cuenta de que no sabes quién está más húmedo, si él o tú. Te penetra con cautela, aunque te ha preparado más que de sobra. La tiene muy gruesa, la imaginas como una barra de hierro según termina de llenarte. Estás tan sensible por la agónica cercanía del orgasmo que las primeras embestidas te hacen chillar de júbilo. Reaper comienza a follarte contra la pared de un modo suave y lento, posiblemente para retrasar también su propio clímax. Al cabo de un rato desvía de nuevo el pulgar hacia tu clítoris para masajearlo y presiona su torso cubierto por la armadura contra el tuyo desnudo. Solo puedes agarrarte a su cuello con avidez y arañarle la espalda de la gabardina para intentar liberar tensión. Claro que no funciona. Te corres enseguida y le exprimes la polla en el proceso.

Te devuelve al suelo y respira hondo un par de veces, serenándose muy rápido.

—¿Te ha follado así Akande alguna vez?

—Lo cierto es… que no.

Agarra tu barbilla una vez más.

—Bésalo mientras la boca aún te sabe a mí.

—¿Sabes que eres demasiado autoritario?

—Lo soy, y eso te ha puesto cachonda.

—En realidad estoy fantaseando con ponerme controladora yo para darte una lección —agregas.

—Me encantaría que lo intentases —responde desafiante.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tienes un plan trazado; el de Widowmaker consiste en estar a tu lado. Sombra está enfadada contigo. Tú intentas descubrir lo que Doomfist te ha pedido que averigües.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Dom/sub (submissive Reaper), begging y pegging con Reaper.

Te han devuelto a tu celda. Akande ha hecho algo para conseguir que te lleven comida de buena calidad, cosa que te ha sorprendido, y también una buena cena. No ha habido más intentos por interrogarte, y tú has aprovechado para trazar un plan. Sabes sobre quién tienes control y sobre quién no, y también has averiguado unos cuantos datos nuevos. Lo malo es que no has conseguido camiseta alguna todavía. Reaper quería que fueses a ver a Akande a toda costa y estaba seguro de que él te la daría.

Recostada en el camastro y lista para dormir, repasas cada punto del plan. Ahora mismo sabes que Reaper no le es leal a Akande, pero desconoces el motivo. Vas a profundizar en el asunto en cuanto puedas. El asunto de Sombra y Amélie parece estar bajo control, y se te ocurre qué hacer con Moira.

Por lo pronto, con ellos debería bastar.

Giras sobre ti misma. Te has quitado los pantalones por comodidad, así que estás durmiendo en bragas de lo más fresquita, una sensación agradable en este sitio tan caluroso. Sonríes consciente de que no estás encerrada, puedes escapar cuando quieras, solo que aún vas a esperar un poco para poder llevarte esos cinco millones que ya sabes en qué vas a invertir. En la celda hay algo de luz nocturna gracias a una ventana diminuta con rejas que te permite ponerte en guardia rápidamente cuando oyes que la puerta se abre.

Podría ser Akande de buen humor o podría ser Sombra de mal humor.

— _Chèrie…_

Pero es Amélie.

Decides hacerte la dormida. Sabes que, si empieza a hablar, ella conseguirá que te apetezca hacerlo otra vez y prefieres ahorrarte esa energía.

La francesa cierra la puerta tras su espalda y llega hasta el camastro. Como aparentemente estás dormida, se sienta cuidadosamente a tu lado. Sus movimientos son ligeros y rápidos, su agilidad te sorprende. No se mueve como una persona normal… ni está a su misma temperatura. Claro que las personas normales no son azules.

— _Fais de beaux rêves…_ —No entiendes lo que ha dicho, pero su tono es dulce. Se tumba a tu lado y se acurruca contra ti. Su cuerpo frío te produce escalofríos. Pronto tienes su angelical rostro de porcelana contra tu nuca y sus brazos envolviéndote de un modo posesivo. Definitivamente, le gustas. Y que una asesina sienta semejante cosa hacia ti no es precisamente una buena noticia.

La presencia de Amélie te despierta varias veces a lo largo de la noche. Está fría y su cabello se derrama sobre tu cuerpo de un modo al que no estás acostumbrada. Hace cosquillas. También te abraza con demasiada avidez… En una de las ocasiones, te incorporas para quedar sentada. Quieres hacer pis. La celda tiene un retrete pequeño, pero la idea de hacerlo delante de Amélie, por muy dormida que esté…

Qué más da. Tienes demasiadas ganas. Te diriges al retrete sin perder de vista a la francesa, que se adueña de todo el espacio en cuanto te vas, y te dispones a orinar. Según terminas y buscas papel para limpiarte, un subfusil aparece y toca tu frente.

—Estoy muy enfadada contigo —gruñe Sombra.

—¿Esta vez no hay un «boop»?

—Hablo en serio, he estado casi toda la madrugada reparando mi hardware —te espeta. Y su ira va en aumento—. ¡Además de que podría haber tenido problemas muy serios por tu pinche huida! ¿Qué carajo has estado haciendo? Aún sigues aquí. No me creo que te hayan descubierto, tú tenías algo en mente.

—Si te respondo no me vas a creer, así que…

—Prueba. —Hace que el subfusil presione ligeramente más tu frente.

Su arma contra ti, que tienes las bragas por los tobillos y ni una sola prenda más. Bien, muy equilibrado.

—Reaper entendió que soy la novia de Akande y terminó empotrándome en la sala de conferencias. Seguro que podrías comprob…

—Lo tengo. —El vídeo aparece en su pantalla holográfica (revelándote que son las cuatro de la madrugada), y ella lo manipula hasta que os encuentra—. Guau… ¿Quién iba a imaginarse a Gabe tan… enérgico?

Incluso tú te sorprendes viendo cómo tomó el control sobre ti y las muecas de éxtasis que te hacía poner. Entrecierras los ojos con la esperanza de poder verle la cara, pero Sombra detiene el vídeo. Posiblemente lo esté guardando.

—Esto te da poder sobre él, ¿no? He cumplido mi parte del trato —dices cautelosamente—. Ahora sabes que le gusta humillar a Akande. Incluso se le oye decir que le encanta ver así a sus novias.

—Se me ha pasado el enojo. Y hablando de nuestro trato, todavía me debes algo… —Gira la cabeza hacia Amélie, contemplándola con ojos brillantes.

—Vale… Supongo que es la clase de cosas que se hacen en medio de la noche. —Te limpias, lavas tus manos y te diriges de vuelta al camastro—. Eh, francesa, mi boca y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

—Hmmm… Vámonos a mi cama, esta es un asco… —murmura adormilada. Se incorpora sin terminar de abrir los ojos y tira de ti.

—¡Amélie, espera, que estoy en bragas!

— _Oui…_ —Y te saca de la celda.

Cruzas los pasillos de la base de Talon sin nada más que las bragas de encaje que te regalaron esta mañana. La francesa apoya su cabeza contra la tuya. Sombra os sigue. Termináis en una habitación sencilla: metal liso, colores oscuros, muebles sólidos… La cama, que es doble, parece especialmente cómoda, probablemente porque la propia Amélie es quien seleccionó el colchón y las sábanas. Sin perder el tiempo, se vuelve a tumbar y se queda dormida casi al instante.

Tú te has quedado sentada en el borde, y Sombra os mira.

—Está dormida —protesta.

—Podríamos seguir su ejemplo… Ven aquí. —Atraes a Sombra hasta la cama y ella se deja manipular con una mueca casi divertida.

—¿Vas a dormir con alguien que te ha apuntado con una pistola?

—Voy a dormir con alguien a quien puedo hacer correrse en poco más de un minuto. Si las cosas se ponen feas para mí, te hago un dedo.

—Quizá las cosas empiecen a ponerse feas para ti muy a menudo.

—Venga, durmamos —ríes.

Le retiras la camiseta y ella accede a colaborar. Cuando se queda en bragas como tú, tira de las sábanas y se acurruca a tu lado con los ojos fijos en la francesa.

—Estaría bien tener a una prisionera como tú cada semana —bromea.

—Por lo que estoy viendo, creo que ni por esas follaríais tanto como necesitáis para quedaros tranquilitos en esta organización… En serio, ¿cómo podéis estar todos tan salidos?

—A lo mejor no es culpa nuestra. A lo mejor has sido tú quien nos ha revolucionado así. —Notas que se va quedando dormida.

—Lo dudo.

* * *

Al despertar, intentas incorporarte y tu mano se apoya en algo frío.

—Ay… —Te giras y descubres a Amélie tumbada boca arriba, con la espalda arqueada y las rodillas levantadas. Entre sus muslos está la cabeza de Sombra, que parece estar haciendo un buen trabajo a juzgar por los gemidos de la francesa—. Lamento no haberte esperado, _chérie_ … ¿Me perdonas?

—Ah, claro, no os preocupéis por mí. Seguid tranquilas.

Te diriges hacia el baño de Amélie, te aseas de forma superficial y coges algo de su ropa. Las dos asesinas están tan concentradas en lo que hacen que no te prestan atención cuando te vas.

Esta vez nadie ha dado ninguna alarma, así que te mueves por los pasillos de la base con absoluta libertad. No tardas en localizar el dormitorio de Reaper. Llamas a la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He quedado con Akande para la hora de comer y he pensado que quizá querrías que le dé algún mensaje de tu parte.

Te deja entrar. La puerta se cierra a tu espalda y tú contemplas la que debe de ser la habitación más anodina de toda la base. Reaper no quiere dejar ninguna señal de quién es ni de cuáles son sus debilidades.

—¿Ayer lo besaste?

Su mano busca tu mandíbula y su pulgar se dirige hacia tus labios para entreabrirlos del mismo modo que ayer. Adivinas que está pensando de nuevo en hacer que su semen llegue hasta la boca de Akande. Su fijación con esto te intriga.

—No. No volví a verlo.

—Solucionemos eso —susurra con ese tono bajo y amenazador que, en vez de sexo, parece prometer una masacre.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen sido algún tipo de clave, tú te liberas rápidamente de su agarre y lo empujas contra la puerta. Sujetas sus manos, mucho más grandes que las tuyas, y levantas ligeramente la rodilla para presionar su entrepierna.

No eres agresiva, ni mucho menos, pero dejas claro que esta vez estás tú al mando.

—¿Has bajado la guardia? —le preguntas a media voz.

—Lo importante es que tú no la bajes… o lo pagarás muy caro.

—Me encantaría que lo intentases —respondes, repitiendo las palabras con las que te despidió ayer.

Desabrochas sus cinturones. No sabes por qué está completamente vestido ya a primera hora de la mañana, pero tampoco es que tenga ninguna importancia. Tu rodilla sigue presionándolo y tus manos se cuelan debajo de su camiseta para acariciar su torso. Sus músculos están definidos por los años de lucha, y las cicatrices de su piel son fáciles de imaginar a través del sentido del tacto.

Y está en tus manos.

Le quitas la capucha. Él intenta resistirse, pero parece calmarse al comprobar que no vas a quitarle la máscara.

—De espaldas —le ordenas. Obedece y le bajas la capucha. Su pelo es denso y castaño, ligeramente rizado. Hundes la cara contra su nuca grisácea, rozando su cuello. Clavas los dientes en esa piel. Si bien Reaper intenta mantenerse estoico, el modo en que estiras para después lamer consigue que se estremezca. Saboreas, muerdes y besas, y se le escapan un par de gruñidos que imaginas que equivalen a los gemidos de la mayoría de las personas. Su cuerpo se arquea ligeramente y, si ya te costaba alcanzar su cuello con la boca, ahora te es casi imposible… Pero sabes a qué se debe su cambio de postura: está intentando dejarle espacio a su erección. Tus caderas empujan su culo y le obligas a apretujar aún más contra la pared su entrepierna hinchada y sensible. Intenta liberarse, pero no se lo permites.

Eres buena luchando. Sabes que solo perdiste contra él porque ya estabas cansada y no tenías un plan sólido.

—Me aplastas la polla —sisea.

—¿Y? —replicas metiendo las manos por dentro de su ropa una vez más. Buscas sus pectorales y pruebas a acariciarle los pezones. Da la feliz casualidad de que los tiene sensibles, así que los acaricias hasta que se endurecen. Él se intenta hacer hueco entre tu cuerpo y la pared, pero sigues impidiéndoselo. No está en condiciones de ganarte—. Esto de los interrogatorios ha resultado ser muy divertido.

Su respuesta es un gruñido.

Le desabrochas los pantalones y se los quitas. Haces lo mismo con los boxers y los alejas con un puntapié. Su erección ha empezado a humedecerse. Le dedicas un par de caricias, pero pronto decides ignorarla y bajar la mano hasta sus huevos. Los presionas con suavidad. Su gruñido es casi agudo esta vez.

—Cuidado…

—Vamos, no te pongas nervioso.

Y aprietas. Tu mano alterna entre un agradable masaje y una presión quizá excesiva. A él parece gustarle. Su culo sigue agitándose contra ti en un intento por hacerle hueco a su cada vez más hinchada polla.

Embistes con las caderas. A él se le escapa algo similar a un grito muy oscuro.

—Yo te di mucho más alivio —protesta sin perder ese tono agresivo… aunque estás segura de haber detectado un sutil matiz de vulnerabilidad.

—Y estuvo muy bien, al correrme casi me desmayo del gusto —le susurras en el oído. Muerdes su lóbulo antes de seguir hablando—. Pero es evidente que yo no soy tan compasiva como tú.

—Joder…

Subes la palma de la diestra por su polla, suave y caliente, y notas lo dura que está. Palpita. Llegas al glande y lo descubres lubricado. Si no cierras la mano, se escurre… y no la cierras, de forma que se resbala entre caricias. Con la otra mano sigues presionando sus huevos.

—¿Quieres correrte, Gabe?

—¡Sí, joder!

—¿Y por qué no me lo pides?

—Yo no suplico.

—¿Piensas que no lo vas a hacer? Adorable.

—Claro q-que… —Has dejado de acariciarle el miembro para dirigir la mano derecha hacia su culo. Tu dedo se abre paso entre sus nalgas y acaricia la entrada de su ano—. Joder, no, no, no, no…

—¿No? —Te detienes. Una cosa es ponerte en plan dominatrix, y otra torturarlo de verdad.

—¡No pares! —ordena en un gruñido.

—¿En qué quedamos?

—Tú… tú sigue…

Vuelves a iniciar las caricias con la yema del dedo. Dibujas círculos mientras sus músculos se relajan, aunque la tensión y sus gruñidos aumentan. Su miembro tiembla en tu otra mano. Parece a punto de desfallecer. Crees que se mantiene en pie solo gracias a ti.

—Tengo… tengo _algo_ en el cajón junto a la cama… Úsalo —te ordena con un tono jadeante.

Sientes una gran curiosidad, así que lo liberas. Él se gira y apoya la espalda contra la pared. Varios regueros humedecen su miembro erecto y tembloroso. Tras deleitarte con la visión del gran y peligroso asesino domado, te diriges al cajón y extraes un dildo de color negro unido a unas correas. Al lado también hay un bote de lubricante. Y pensar que al principio daba la sensación de que Reaper tenía un autocontrol perfecto… Aliviándose él solito con tanta dedicación, desde luego que podía aparentar autocontrol.

—Ponte a cuatro patas sobre la cama —dices—. Ya.

Él obedece, y por el camino se quita la parte de arriba de la gabardina y la camiseta. Su lívida espalda queda al descubierto, y puedes ver todas esas cicatrices que habías intuido. Te posicionas detrás y alternas tus dedos con el dildo para ir dilatando su ano, pues hasta ahora solo lo habías masajeado. Cuando por fin notas que puedes metérselo, lo cubres con lubricante, te abrochas las correas e introduces la punta. Él gruñe, pero agacha la cabeza como para facilitarte las cosas. Tú te aferras a sus musculosas caderas para ayudarte.

No es muy grande y le has preparado bien, así que pronto puedes coger un buen ritmo. Él jadea de placer.

¿Es el momento…? Decides probar suerte.

—Dime, ¿piensas en Akande cuando usas esto? Porque es llamativo que tengas tantas ganas de que tu lefa termine en su boca…

—A veces… —confiesa. Se estremece del gusto entre tus brazos.

—¿Sí? ¿Te gusta? Puedo intentar organizar algo para los tres…

—No te molestes. —Hace un gran esfuerzo por tomar aire y explicarse, aunque cada vez que terminas de entrar o de salir le falla la voz—. Una vez estábamos borrachos, ahh, y estuvimos a punto de follar… y no pasó. Dice que no se acuerda, pero… uhh… sé que sí se acuerda. Supongo que se arrepiente… porque trabajamos juntos. Ahhhh… Por eso me tiro a sus novias.

Y ahí tienes tu explicación. Quizá podrías haberla obtenido de otra forma, pero seguro que no habría sido tan divertida como esta.

Sigues follándote el culo de Reaper mientras él jadea y gruñe. Le estrujas los huevos de vez en cuando hasta que el depredador no es más que un cachorrito tembloroso.

—¿Quieres acabar, Gabe? —vuelves a preguntarle.

Le cuesta hablar. Tensa la mandíbula y logra que esa voz rota forme la respuesta.

—Sí… Sí, joder.

—Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Yo no… suplico… —Le aprietas los huevos otra vez sin dejar de embestir. Están hinchados, muy llenos y necesitados de alivio. Buscas el extremo de su miembro y le das toquecitos con la punta del dedo, intentando cosquillearlo. Y cuando él deja escapar un intenso rugido de placer, te detienes. Se queda tenso, se intenta mover… No puede, está completamente indefenso. Lo comprende y suspira—. De acuerdo, tú ganas… Deja que me corra, por favor… te… te lo suplico.

—Será todo un placer. —Empiezas a masturbarlo. Tarda tan poco en correrse que casi no te das ni cuenta de que ocurre… De hecho, comprendes que ha ocurrido cuando se desploma de frente sobre la cama.

—¡Eh! ¿Tan pronto? ¿Y mi diversión?

—Aún… aún puedo… —murmura. Se intenta poner boca arriba. Tiene escalofríos y toda la piel del cuerpo erizada. La visión es interesante, sobre todo cuando por fin puedes ver la enorme corrida en las sábanas. El chorro lo ha salpicado todo, y luego se ha transferido a su cuerpo.

Le has dado un buen repaso.

—No parece que puedas. Ya me devolverás el favor cuando te recuperes. ¡Descansa!

—Eh… —te llama justo antes de que salgas por la puerta. Ya no jadea. Una vez más, se ha recuperado rápido.

—¿Sí?

—La próxima vez serás tú quien suplique.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra quiere despedirse de ti. Doomfist también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light Dom/sub (submissive Reaper), begging y pegging con Reaper. Exhibitionism, vaginal fingering y cunnilingus con Sombra. Anal sex y vaginal fingering con Doomfist.

Tienes lo que necesitabas, así que te has ido a buscar a Akande a su despacho… y resulta que no está. Si él no te libera, entonces nadie lo hará. Sinceramente, ¿quién iba a dar la orden? Das algunas vueltas por las instalaciones de Talon hasta que una voz familiar sale de ninguna parte.

—¿Otra vez deambulando fuera de tu celda?

—Sombra, ¿lo habéis pasado bien?

—Sí… —suspira. Suena satisfecha—. Pero tú no puedes hacer esto. Vamos a volver a la celda. Esta vez tengo que interrogarte sí o sí.

—¿Qué? Se supone que me liberarías si te conseguía lo de Gabe y lo de Amélie. —Estás enfadada. No sabes hacia dónde mirar y eso te cabrea todavía más.

—En primer lugar, me prometiste un trío y nos ha faltado la tercera, que eras tú.

—¡Venga ya! ¡Querías el coñito de la francesa y te lo he dado en bandeja!

—Es que también quiero el tuyo —responde. Notas una mano cerrándose sobre tu culo. Intentas atrapar a Sombra, pero no lo consigues. No la encuentras en el aire—. Y eso me lleva a la otra cuestión: quiero despedirme de ti en condiciones antes de que te vayas.

—¿Y después me liberas?

—Claro.

En cualquier caso, te habías quedado con ganas de más antes con Reaper. Y Sombra sabe complacerte, lo ha demostrado ya un par de veces.

—Bueno, ¿a la celda, has dicho?

—He cambiado de opinión.

Sientes un fuerte empuje contra tus muñecas y te encuentras con las manos inmovilizadas a la altura de las caderas contra la pared del pasillo. Unas sujeciones holográficas de color morado son las responsables.

—¿Qué haces?

—Despedirme de ti.

Bajas la vista al sentir un roce contra los pechos. Las manos invisibles de Sombra deben de estar tocándolos a juzgar por lo que sientes. La tela de la camiseta que has tomado prestada del armario de Amélie se mueve.

—¿¡Aquí!?

—Aquí —corrobora ella.

—Te encanta ponerme en apuros.

—No lo sabes bien.

Bajo la camiseta, las copas del sujetador se doblan y tus pezones quedan disponibles para los dedos ansiosos de Sombra. Ves cómo se endurecen y luego ves que los dos pequeños bultos se retuercen y moldean por obra de esas manos invisibles. Es una visión extraña, pero excitante. Además, la mexicana tiene una forma complaciente y burlona de provocarte con sus caricias que te encantaría experimentar durante horas.

—¿Qué habéis estado haciendo sin mí? —le preguntas.

—Le he tocado y lamido todo el cuerpo como siempre quise. ¿Te importa si yo también me toco?

Entonces escuchas pasos.

—Sombra, para —ordenas en un susurro.

—No. Es la gracia de todo esto.

Una francotiradora vestida de rojo cruza el pasillo con su rifle. El movimiento que observas de reojo no es especialmente llamativo, pero te cuesta controlar la expresión en tu rostro mientras sientes los dedos de Sombra trabajando en tus tetas.

La francotiradora pasa de largo.

—¿¡Y si se hubiese dado cuenta!?

—Habría pensado que eres una zorrita capaz de atornillar mis implantes a la cama de la celda.

—Ah, eso… —Apoyas la cabeza en la pared y dejas que las manos de Sombra prosigan con el masaje. Al cabo de algunos instantes, la notas abrirse paso por tu pantalón.

No dices nada mientras su dedo acaricia tu clítoris.

—Siempre que veo tu mueca de placer me siento excepcionalmente buena en esto —comenta—. ¿Te gusta cómo lo hago?

—No me importaría pasar más tiempo en tus manos, querida Sombra.

—Necesito ese trío.

Nuevos pasos. Ansiosa, intentas liberarte del agarre, pero tus muñecas siguen inmovilizadas. Miras hacia donde sientes que está el brazo de la mexicana: gracias al ancho de la camiseta, es casi imperceptible el modo en que se cuela dentro de tu pantalón. Entonces aparece una asesina acompañada por una pequeña tropa de agentes… y se detienen ante ti sin que Sombra deje de masturbarte.

—¿Quién eres?

Las mejillas te arden.

—Diles «código MXB» —te susurra Sombra. Su dedo no para, y tú respiras hondo antes de repetir sus palabras.

—Código MXB.

«No puedo correrme ahora, no puedo correrme ahora», te dices.

—Entiendo —dice la asesina. Continúa su recorrido junto al resto de tropas… tras mirar fugazmente tus pezones erectos bajo la camiseta.

Resoplas.

—En este momento te odio mucho, Sombra.

—Yo te odié ayer, pero se te pasará… igual que a mí.

—Me voy a correr —murmuras. Ella pellizca uno de tus pezones, rodea el otro con los labios y se esmera en darte placer con el dedo aquí donde cualquiera podría verte.

—¿Qué haces? —pregunta una voz. Giras la cabeza con la respiración entrecortada y descubres a Akande.

Sombra ha parado. No has podido correrte. Quieres matarla a ella y a Akande también.

—Yo… te iba a ir a buscar… ¿Podemos hablar en privado? —improvisas.

—Por supuesto. —Su mirada se posa en el mismo sitio que la de la asesina.

No tienes ni idea de dónde está Sombra, pero estás segura de que se ha quedado para ver qué pasa contigo.

Akande te conduce a su despacho, y tú te colocas el sujetador disimuladamente por el camino. Tomas asiento frente a su mesa.

—He completado la misión.

—Bien. ¿Me darás ahora la información?

—No, haremos el intercambio en otro momento. Solo quería que supieras que ya me puedes liberar.

—¡Así que era eso! Trabajabas para él… Sabía que ambos os traíais algo entre manos, pero no pensé que estuvieseis trabajando juntos —susurra Sombra en tu oído.

«Mierda, Sombra, ahora no», piensas.

—Mañana por la noche nos veremos en este hotel —dice Akande pasándote una tarjeta—. Intercambiaremos el dinero, la información y te compensaré por este pequeño imprevisto.

Su sonrisa seductora hace que te muerdas los labios. Sabes que va a ser una gran noche.

—Uh, ¿os acostáis? Eso quiero verlo…

«¿¡Cómo que verlo!?», te preguntas.

—Voy a avisar a… Vaya, preciosa, ¿eso es tu pie?

Evidentemente no, debe de ser el de Sombra. ¿La delatas…? ¿O aprovechas la ocasión?

—Ayer tomé una mala decisión al irme sin más de tu despacho —le dices a Akande.

Y es cierto. Fue una suerte que Reaper se cruzase en tu camino y le pusiera remedio a tu calentón.

Ahora tienes otro por culpa de dos agentes cuyo nombre no vas a mencionar.

Te incorporas, rodeas el escritorio y te sientas sobre los fornidos muslos del nigeriano. Él te levanta la camiseta y te acaricia la espalda con delicadeza. También te besa.

Notas la mano de Sombra en tu nuca. Estás demasiado cerca de Akande como para que ella pueda decirte nada sin delatarse, así que supones que te hace saber de esta forma que continúa presente. Que te observa.

Pues que disfrute del espectáculo que ha solicitado.

La lengua de Akande entra en tu boca y busca la tuya. La recorre, la saborea y termina succionándola suavemente. Luego muerde tus labios, y tú muerdes también los suyos. Vuestras bocas terminan unidas por finos hilos de saliva.

Y él decide que ya es suficiente.

Con movimientos cuidadosos, Akande te da la vuelta y te deja con el pecho apoyado contra la superficie de su escritorio. Te baja los pantalones y las bragas, las piernas a horcajadas sobre las suyas y el culo levantado.

—¿Y esto? Sí que estás mojada… —se sorprende.

—Ya te he dicho que ayer tomé una mala decisión al no divertirme contigo.

Sus manos se cierran sobre tus nalgas. Recibes un par de azotes suaves mientras él se deleita con las vistas.

—Estoy pensando que tienes la boca libre —comenta Sombra.

—Te toca lamer, nena —te indica Akande. Su enorme dedo índice entra en tu boca y tú lo untas con tu saliva. Lo saca y lo usa para dilatar la entrada de tu vagina. Su dedo es tan grueso y duro y se arquea tan bien que pronto está rozando tu punto G. Sabe lo que hace, no intenta meterlo demasiado hondo, es consciente de dónde eres sensible y se limita a deslizarlo de arriba abajo con un ritmo ligero que te pone los ojos en blanco. Sientes que tu coño se estremece y se relaja más y más en torno a su dedo.

Es cómico que todos los agentes de Talon estén tan necesitados de alivio sexual, pero el lado bueno es que tú te estás beneficiando de sus virtudes.

—Qué dedos tienes, Akande… —gimes. Y, según terminas de hablar, notas el tacto de una piel suave cubierta de vello y un aroma que aún no habías tenido ocasión de paladear: el sexo de Sombra está frente a tu cara.

—Amélie habla maravillas de tu boca —susurra.

Haces como que intentas incorporarte para posicionarte mejor y te aseguras de que Akande no puede ver directamente ni reflejado en alguna superficie lo que estás haciendo con Sombra. Después de eso, sacas la lengua y buscas la forma pequeña y abultada del clítoris. Ella te medio guía, aunque sin poder verla es bastante complicado.

Mientras tanto, las paredes lubricadas y bien acariciadas de tu vagina se estremecen del placer que Akande te proporciona con un único dedo. Es muy distinto a lo que te hacía Reaper: con él agonizabas ansiando más, con Akande sabes que podrías quedarte horas ensartada sin necesitar el orgasmo. Reaper te llevó al límite de un modo sexy, rápido y asfixiante, esto es algo que cuanto más dure, mejor.

Por segunda vez, Akande dirige uno de sus dedos hacia tu boca. Esta vez lo hace sin dejar de estimular tu vagina, así que el movimiento es algo más complicado. Dejas que Sombra se quede desatendida y empapas el dedo en saliva. Pronto lo tienes abriéndose paso por tu culo. Gimes sin ser capaz de volver a lamer a Sombra, casi ahogándote por la sensación de que Akande te rellena. Sobrepasada por el grosor de esos maravillosos dedos, comienzas a babear. Él lleva dos ritmos distintos, en tu coño es mucho más rápido, y en tu ano lento y exquisito.

—¿Estás babeando sobre mi escritorio, preciosa?

—¡S-sí! —jadeas en respuesta.

Los dos dedos te acarician por dentro, cuando uno sale el otro entra. El ritmo es constante, sientes el punto exacto de tu interior donde coinciden sus presiones.

—Eres muy eficaz —comenta—. No me disgustaría tenerte trabajando para mí.

Notas que, de forma inconsciente, tus caderas siguen su movimiento rítmico y que te restriegas ligeramente contra sus manos.

—¿Dónde te dejo el currículum?

De nuevo, Sombra intenta que tu lengua se encargue de complacerla, pero apenas eres capaz de controlar tus jadeos como para emplear la boca en una tarea que requiere cierta precisión. Como no respondes, ella intenta por todos los medios tirar de tus manos para que atiendas sus deseos, pero Akande decide que es el momento de cambiar de posición y vuelve a frustrar a la mexicana.

Los dedos de Akande salen de tu interior y tú sientes que rezumas fluidos. Él te aparta ligeramente y echa su silla hacia atrás. Se pone de pie. Te restriegas contra él con ganas de que termine lo que ha empezado, y el contraste rugoso de la tela con los largos minutos de placer hace que se te erice la piel. Oyes que abre la bragueta. Pronto sus manos vuelven a rodear tus caderas y a acariciar tu culo. Restriega la polla entre tus nalgas. Notas que él también va humedeciéndose, que gotea.

—Dijiste que te parecía bien así, ¿verdad?

—Mejor que bien.

Después de permanecer en esta posición lo suficiente como para lubricar todo el glande, penetra por fin en tu culo cuidadosamente. La sensación es diferente a la de los dedos: sus dedos son ásperos y ágiles, su miembro en cambio es muy suave y escurridizo. Apenas puedes respirar. Te incorporas sobre las manos y te agarras al borde del escritorio mientras él va cogiendo ritmo. Ya te has acostumbrado a su tamaño, y pronto él se habitúa al movimiento y devuelve el dedo que tenía dentro de tu coño a su posición. Follada por detrás y por delante, se te olvida la presencia de Sombra casi por completo hasta que ella te vuelve a agarrar los pechos. El nivel de estímulos te sobrepasa, te sientes casi delirar cuando Akande acelera ligeramente el ritmo.

—Me corro —te informa. Y masajea tu clítoris sin dejar de masturbarte.

Sientes el calor y la humedad desparramarse dentro de tu culo mientras te corres tú también. Jadeando, intentas relajarte para facilitarle la salida y te das la vuelta. Su semen escurre hasta tus muslos. Algunas gotas caen al suelo.

—En serio, ¿dónde te dejo el currículum para tener esto todos los días?

—Mañana lo discutimos, preciosa.

* * *

Estás volviendo hacia la celda. Akande ha dicho que le daría a Reaper la orden de liberarte, así que tomas asiento sobre el camastro para esperar. Sombra abandona la invisibilidad y descubres que está desnuda.

—¿Qué haces así? —le preguntas.

—Te he ayudado a que te corras y no he recibido nada a cambio. Salgo perdiendo siempre que trato contigo.

—Claro que no… Ven aquí. —Y te arrodillas ante Sombra para complacerla con la lengua tal y como ella quería en el despacho.

Ella permanece de pie con la espalda contra la pared, y tú lames su sexo.

—Akande y tú parecéis tener mucha confianza, ¿no? —comenta.

—¿De verdad quieres que me pare a hablar ahora?

—Tienes razón.

Cuando la mexicana queda saciada y se marcha, vuelve Reaper. Te agarra de las muñecas y te conduce a la salida de la base sin decir nada. No mucho más tarde, eres puesta en libertad y te das prisa para resolver ciertos asuntos relacionados con tu misión. Al día siguiente acudes a tu cita con Akande en el hotel y hacia la noche ya tienes todo lo que necesitas para conseguir tus objetivos iniciales. Lo último que te hacía falta era la financiación, al fin y al cabo, y esos cinco millones vendrán estupendamente.

* * *

Unos días después, los agentes de Talon son llamados a una reunión. Reaper, Amélie, Sombra, Moira y Akande no salen de su asombro cuando te ven sentada presidiendo la mesa.

—Llevo meses negociando mi implicación en vuestra organización, y lo único que me faltaba eran un par de millones. No es necesario entrar en detalles, ¿verdad? Solo necesitáis saber que el casino de Maximilien se ha arruinado. Ahora mismo tiene una gran deuda conmigo por haberle rescatado, así que me ha concedido el control de vuestra base. Saludad a vuestra jefa. —Amélie se muerde los labios, parece ansiosa por darte la bienvenida. En los ojos de Sombra intuyes la picardía y la lascivia. No sabes qué hace Reaper bajo su máscara, pero intuyes que está preparándose para la revancha. Moira se ruboriza y Akande prácticamente se relame—. Vais a disfrutar de mi presencia muy a menudo porque van a cambiar algunas cosas. En estos días de infiltración he descubierto que sois grandes agentes. Quizá los mejores, pero hay algunas actitudes que me preocupan… Tenéis tendencia a distraeros con cuestiones terriblemente inapropiadas, y mi objetivo es trabajar con cada uno de vosotros por separado en sesiones semanales privadas para asegurarme de que os concentráis adecuadamente en las misiones y rendís al máximo de vuestras capacidades.

Y, con estas palabras, comienzas a dirigir Talon.


End file.
